Breathless
by Skoyer
Summary: Wie werden Gibbs und Kate ne 3 Wöchige überwachung zusammen in einem Haus überstehen?Über probleme, streit und natürlich die liebe.....Chapter 15 ist online!ENDLICH! Heute gehts um eine sehr offensive Kate..und sie will Antworten...und Nähe
1. Trailer

Okay, eigentlich sollte das nochn bissel warten aber der diecher hats versaut  
stellt euch das ganze wie einen Filmtrailer vor, dann machts mehr Spaß   
sozusagen ne Overtüre   
wenn gefällt schreib ich weiter wenn nich dann nich grins 

TRAILER 

**Sie sind Kollegen…**

_„Mein Name ist Special Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs, Ncis.", _sagte der hochgewachsene Mann in das Telefon. "_Ich werde in einer Stunde mit Agent Cathlin Todd bei ihnen eintreffen um einige Fragen zu stellen_."  
Die Braunhaarige Frau neben ihm zog sich schon die Jacke an und warf ihm die Autoschlüssel zu.

**...ein eingespieltes Team von Agenten des Ncis….**

_„Gibbs!",_ rief die junge Frau ihrem Chef zu._ „Du hattest recht, der Typ hat die Bombe gelegt!"_Der Mann lächelte und nahm das Fahndungsphoto _„Großartig!"_

**...doch nun stehen sie vor einer speziellen Aufgabe….**

_"Eine Ständige Dreiwöchige Überwachung?", _fragte sie entsetzt.  
_„Ich hätte ja Tony mitgenommen aber der liegt im Krankenhaus.", _sagt er beschwichtigend.  
„_Und was ist mit McGee?" __  
__„Zu unerfahren Kate."_, meinte er an seinem Kaffe nippend.  
Sie Seufzte _„Okay , ich mach's"._

**...auf engstem Raum zusammen……..**

Sie betraten das Kleine haus und schauten sich um. Ihre Blicke fielen auf ein Kleines Zimmer_," WAS nur ein Schlafzimmer?", _fluchte sie.  
Er Stöhnte, _"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...",_und knallte seine Tasche auf das Bett.

**...treten einige Konflikte auf…...**

_„Willst du mir etwa sagen wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe?", _fragte er sie ärgerlich.  
Sie saß in der Küche und funkelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.  
_„Ach meinst du ich mache meine schlecht?"_

**...aber nicht nur Streitereien bereiten den beiden Probleme….**

Sie stand auf dem Balkon und bemerkte nicht das er sie vom Wohnzimmer aus beobachtete.  
Ein Flüstern verließ seine Lippen _„Verdammt Kate…"_

**...das was _er _immer versuchte zu verdrängen……**

Sie lag schlafend im Bett und drehte sich, so dass ihr die Decke über die nackten Schultern bis zum Ende ihres Rückens hinunter rutschte.  
Durch die offene Tür beobachtete der Grau Haarige Mann sie noch, bevor er aufstand und sich dicht neben das Bett stellend sie wieder mit der Decke bedeckte.  
Beim weggehen bemerkt er nicht das sie bereits wach war……

**...was auch _sie_ nie wahrhaben wollte………**

Er stand gerade in der Küche und machte das Essen für sie beide als die junge Frau gerade das Buch aus der Hand legte und ihn betrachtete. Sie berührte ihre Schulter an der Stelle, wo seine Hand ihre Haut beim zudecken gestreift hatte.  
Sie murmelte zu sich selbst: _„Verdammt Gibbs…"_  
**  
****Droht das Unternehmen scheitern zu lassen……**

_„Wir sind Kollegen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!", _brüllte er. _„Wenn einer von uns sich auf etwas anderes konzentriert als auf die vorliegende Aufgabe, könnten wir beide sterben!"_

**Was ist Liebe in der Lage zu überwinden….**

_„Kate…" _sprach er leise, _„ Du weißt es gibt Regeln an die man sich halten muss."_Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihrige. _"Hast du sie je gebrochen Gibbs?"_Er senkte den Blick und zog seine Hand zurück.  
_„Nicht einmal?"……_

**Und welchen Preis sie bereit sind dafür zu zahlen……**

Der maskierte Mann lud sein Gewehr erneut und zielte genau auf die noch nicht verwundete Frau, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kollegen. Dieser lag blutend in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers.  
Er berührte schon den Abzug als besagter Agent sich humpelnd vor sie stellte und der Knall übertönte den Schrei den sie machte.

Das sehen sie in:

**Breathless** – _Niemand ist ganz so wie er die Welt glauben machen will_

tbc...perhaps


	2. Gruß

**Hey Liz Hey Snake**

Ich muss euch jeze schon mal hallo sagen weil ihr echt ständig reviewd und ich schon wieder sehe das jmd ganz bestimmtes die story(obwohl nur der anfang, whaaaa) auf seine Fav liste gesetzt hat. Mann das kann einen echt aufbauen!

Heute kommt noch keen neues chap aber ich beeil mich echt!

Bei euren Reviews….da wird man süchtig lach

Ich bin am überlegen ob ich wie immer n Happy end einbaue aber es wüüürde sich auch anbieten es mal sad zu machen….maaaal sehn ladys ich weiß ihr mögts anders

Schön das euch schon der anfang gefällt und Snake ich bin durchs _Kino_ draufgekommen , einfach aber wirkungsvoll lach

Und natürlich süchtig nach ncis

Hoffe man ließt sich bald wieder

Liebe grüße Eure _Skoyer_


	3. Friends

_So mädels...ich liebe euch endlich kann ich das erste chap online stellen, ichhoff euch gefällts_

_lg eure Skoyer_

_

* * *

_

_"Keine Wüste kann größer sein als ein Leben ohne Freunde, Freundschaft vermehrt das Gute und verringert den Kummer, sie ist ein einzigartiges Heilmittel gegen das Unglück und sie besänftigt die Seele" Baltasar_

_(hrmhrm auf das "Heilmittel" kommen wir noch genau zu sprechen)_

Es war einer dieser typischen Tage im Ncis Hauptquartier, genau genommen der 21, Mai und gerade gegen 12 Uhr als Gibbs, an seinem vierten Kaffee nippend, eine Landkarte , auf dem großen Flachbildschirm vor sich studierte. Nachdenklich drehte er den Becher in seinen Händen und schien vollends in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein als man Tony's Stimme aus dem Nebenraum hören konnte, "Verfluchter Mist, Verdammt nochmal!".

Der Specialagend grinste bloß und warf einen Blick ala ´Typisch Tony in Kates Richtung und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

Die braunhaarige Frau, welche unweit von Gibbs an ihrem Schreibtisch herumwerkelte wunderte sich ebenfals nur kurz um dann grinsend wieder mit dem angefangen Solitär Spiel auf ihrem Rechner fort zu fahren. _Entspannung am Arbeitsplatz! Gott segne die Gewerkschaften!_

Wieder brüllte Dinozzo so laut das selbst Abby unten in ihrem Labor trotz der ohrenbetäubenden Musik kurz irritiert aufblickte um sich dann kopfschüttelnd wieder lustigen Mageninhalten in allen Regenbogenfarben zu widmen.

Ducky schnippelte grad fleißig an einem Neuzugang rum als er komisch wimmernde Geräusche hörte und sich lauschend über das Gesicht des Toten beugte. "Warst du das mein eiskalter Freund?" fragte er typisch die Leiche als Mr. Parmer gerade das Zimmer betrat.Er hatte ebenfalls ein merkwürdiges Schreien gehört. "War er das?", fragte er auf den Toten zeigend. "Wenn er es war," grinste Ducky, ein männliches Körperteil entfernend" Dann hat er gerade seine Männlichkeit verloren.!"

Auch Kate schien nun etwas, okay..., minimal, daran interessiertzu sein was Tony wohl dort drinnen veranstaltete.

"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten mal nachsehen was er da drinnen treibt? Hört sich ja gefährlich an.."

Sich nicht zu ihr umwendend antwortete er, "Er ist ein Special Agend und kein Fünfjähriger der nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann!"

Kate grinste bloß, "Ja klar, aber Fünfjährige sind wenigstens noch nicht vom Macho-Gehabe eines Möchtegern-Casanovas versaut!"

Gibbs lachte ein dreckiges Lachen bevor er spöttisch antwortete, "Da kennst du den Sohn meiner 2. Frau nicht, der hat genau dieses Verhalten von seinem hinterhältigen, miesen und schleimigen Vater geerbt...manchmal pfeift er sogar dem Kindermädchen hinter her!"

"Hört sich ganz wie klein Tony an...mit ner winzig kleinen Sonnenbrille und vor Haargel triefenden kleinen süßen Häärchen...", feixte Kate und handelte sich damit einen ziemlich giftigen Blick ihres Bosses ein.

"Tschuldige Gibbs..".

Gerade betrat McGee den Raum und erneut brüllte Dinozzo aus Leibeskräften, "Scheiße, zur Hölle nochmal!"

Ein fragendes Gesicht in Kates Richtung machend, zuckte diese nur mit den Schultern und gewann gleichzeitig eine Runde des Kartenspiels.

Gibbs hatte Tim bemerkt und wieß ihn an sich nun doch mal zu vergewissern ob alles in Ordnung ist."Okay McGee, dann sieh mal nach was er wieder mal da drinnen treibt!"

Angesprochener schien ein wenig skeptisch, allein zu Tony zu gehen doch seine Schultern straffend wollte er seinen Boss nicht schon so früh am Tage verärgern.

Sich langsam zu dem Raum bewegend in dem der brüllende Agent vor einer guten Halben Stunde verschwunden war lauschte er kurz doch nun war es still.

Die Tür ließ sich nur schwerlich öffnen und der Grund war ein Kopf mit einem ziemlich angepissten Gesicht welches zweifelsfrei zu Tony gehörte.

"Bambino!" brüllte Tony als er gerade vermied einen Türstopper für Arme zu spielen.

"Äh..Agend Dinozzo...geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er verunsichert.

Tony grinste ihn fieß an und versuchte in seiner jetzigen Lage, welche sich ziemlich genau horizontal zum Fussboden befand, trotzdem autoritär zu wirken.

"Klar McGee, ich veranstalte hier grad ne Party.Wollen sie auch n Bier!"

"Oh sie haben Bier Ist das überhaupt erlaubt..."

Tony platze der Kragen "Gott Verdammt kommen sie rein und helfen sie mir hoch verstanden?"

Schnell in das Zimmer huschend erblicke McGee ein wahres Chaos.

Alle Unterlagen welche bis vor einer Stunde noch feinsäuberlich auf dem Tisch lagen, waren herumgewirbelt und eine Blumenvase lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden.

Diverse Fittnessgeräte wie Hanteln, Seile und Gewichte lagen bunt verteilt über dem Boden auf welchem ebenfalls besagter Special Agent lag.

Über seinem Brustkorb befand sich eine äußerst schwer ausehende Eisenstage, gepaart mit 2 noch schwereren Gewichtsplatten, welche ihm anscheinend das Aufstehen unmöglich machten.

"Glotzen sie nicht so blöd und rollen sie das Ding zur Seite damit ich wieder atmen kann McGee!", schnaufte ein irgendwie immer blauer werdender Tony.

"Sagen sie bloß, da waren die Augen mal wieder größer als die Muskeln mh?", stichelte McGee frech.

Die Situation hatte was. Eindlich war Tony mal auf seine Hilfe angewiesen und er hat die Macht! _Muhahahaha...aber nein, schließlich ist er der Sadist und nicht ich..._

Sich hinunter beugend versuchte er mit aller Kraft die schwere Last wegzurollen doch der Erfolg ließ eindeutig zu wünschen übrig wenn man Tonys Gesichtsfärbung von blau nach lila betrachtete.

"Tim...bidde...", keuchte er sichtlich schmerzerfüllt.

"Ok ok ich versuchs ", schnaufte McGee, sich mehr als bewusst das Tony gerade seinen Vornamen benutz hatte, aber ob er sich dessen bewusst war, ließe sich ob des Sauerstoffmagels bestreiten.

Endlich hatte er das Ding zur Seite gerollt und Tony atmete erleichtert auf.

Doch so schnell die Erleichterung gekommen wer, schwand sie auch wieder. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb, ließ darauf schließen das durch diesen missgeglückten Fittnessversuch mehrer Rippen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Ein leises aber dennoch verständliches Wimmerm verließ seine Lippen "Danke...". McGee wusste ein Danke von Tony war etwas , was er sich dick fett und rot in seinem Kalender anstreichen musste aber dennoch fürchtete er, DiNozzo hätte sich ernsthafte Verletzungen der Atemwege zugezogen. So beugte er sie wieder hinunter und brachte seinen Kopf dicht über dessen Brust um mögliche Rasselgeräusche zu erfassen. Dinozzo , nun bewusstlos hätte ihm sicher dafür einen saftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben als sich die Tür den Zimmers öffnete.

"Nanana, was habe ich über Liebe am Arbeitsplatz gesagt McGee?", fragte ein skeptisch dreinblickender Gibbs.

Schnell zu seinem Chef, dann wieder zu Tony schauend, merkte er, das selbiger das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. "Boss er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!"

tbc...


	4. Erste Erfolge

sooooooo kommen wir zu teil 2 , mädels ich liiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeebe eure kommis, werd demnächst die reply fkt nutzen  
eig. sagte ich ja ich hab den schon fertig aber irgendwie wollen unsere geliebten teammitglieder nich so wie ich will °lach°  
aber bidde hoff es gefällt!(hrmhrm hoffe es sind nich so viele fehler drin)  
Yours Skoyer

* * *

**Part II**

_**„Nur wer Muster von oben sehen kann und die wichtigsten Stellschrauben erkennt kann wirklich Leistung vollbringen und zur Elite gehören."**( Leitspruch zur 12. Klasse von meiner Stammkurslehrerin)_

3 gebrochene Rippen, 5 Blutergüsse und zahlreiche blaue Flecken.  
Tonys Bilanz hätte Reinold Messner sicher noch tierisch neidisch werden lassen.  
Der Arzt hatte ihm 2 Wochen strengste Bettruhe verordnet, was im Klartext hieß: Er würde für 2 Wochen beim Ncis ausfallen. Zumindest war es so geplant.

Wirklich mieser Zeitpunkt, denn gerade waren sie an einem besonders heißem Fall dran welcher sich um 2 Terroristen handelte die allen Indizien zufolge vorhatten den Landsitz des Präsidenten hoch  
gehen zu lassen.  
Aus diesem Grund war die Stimmung im Büro sehr mies, besser gesagt sie hatte etwas von Gibbs der für 2 volle Tage auf Kaffee Entzug war.

McGee fragte Kate ganz leise :"Kate, hey! Kannst du mir mal bitte die Akte geben?"  
"SCHNAUTZE! ABER EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH! QUATSCHEN KÖNNT IHR ZU HAUSE!"  
Gibbs gebrülle hatte etwas von einem Löwen, nur das Gibbs noch nicht mit den Zähnen fletschte.

Doch Kate ertrug diese Laune nicht eine Sekunde länger.  
"Gibbs, wenn wir mal nach Hause kommen würden, müssten wir hier nicht", das nächste Wort spie sie fast aus "quatschen!"  
Gibbs zog wütend die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. "Ach meinst du so kommen wir voran ja?Wenn ich euch heim gehen lasse?"

Okay dieser Jethro war nicht nur verdammt wütend sondern auch ein bisschen bedrohlich.  
Folglich zog Kate es vor ihren Mund zu halten und für volle 3 Stunden sagte niemand etwas bis Abby in das Büro gerauscht kam.  
"Hey Big Boss!", trällerte sie fröhlich und grinst dabei übers ganze Gesicht.  
Doch Gibbs würdigt die nur eines zornerfüllten Blickes und faucht "WAS IST?"

"Wow, sag mal McGee hast du vergessen ihm seinen Kaffee zu bringen?", merkt sie leicht flüsternd an.  
Ebenso leise flüstert er zurück "Im Gegenteil, der Becher der vor ihm steht ist sein siebenter."  
"Voll schräg!"

Mit, "Abby was willst du?", bemühte sich Gibbs, etwas ruhiger zu klingen.  
Abby schlug eine weniger gut gelaunte Tonart an und sagte, "Kannst du dich noch an die Probe von Teppichfasern erinnern...diese hässlichen lila Dinger...also ich würde die niemals bei mir reinpacken, das beißt sich mit dem blutrot meiner vorhänge..."

"Abby...biiitte!", seufzte Gibbs.  
Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Also jedenfalls hab ich an denen Spuren von dem zeug gefunden aus dem man Sprengstoff herstellt."  
"Was für Sprengstoff?", fragte er neugierig.  
"Plastiksprengstoff, so wie du es erwartet hast.", antwortete sie schnell.

Zum ersten mal an diesem Tag lächelte er ein erleichtertes Grinsen und meinte "Na also endlich mal ein Hinweis, dann wissen wir wenigstens das diese Bastarde das gleiche Material verwenden. Noch was?"  
Abby guckte ein wenig glücklich seine Laune etwas erhellt zu haben und freute sich diebisch darauf ihm noch etwas sagen zu können.

"Ja großer Häuptling. Ich habe einen Fußabdruck gefunden. Unser kleiner Bombenleger legt wohl sehr viel Wert auf sein Schuhwerk. Es sind irrsinnig teure Lederstiefel, ne spezial Anfertigung würd ich meinen."  
"MMMHHHH der is mir doch gleich sympathisch!", flötete Tony von seinem Tisch aus.

"Klar Dinozzo, ein Mann der 7 Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat würde ich sofort zum Essen einladen.", stichelte Kate, erntete aber nur hoffnungsvolle Blicke von ihm.  
"Wirklich, Mist dann fehlen noch genau...7,"

"Tony was machst du eigentlich hier ? Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein?", fragte McGee mit verwirrtem Blick.  
"Doch eigentlich schon, aber als ich die Nachtschwester zum ersten Mal gesehen hab...naja, hielt ich es für besser auf eigenen Wunsch diese Anstalt zu verlassen!"  
"Oh, sag bloß es gibt ein weibliches Wesen auf der Erde die du nicht angräbst?", fragte Kate.

Tony verzog sein Gesicht. "Die, war nicht mehr weiblich, früher vielleicht einmal. Nun gleicht sie einem 3 Tonnen Walross!"  
Gibbs funkelte ihn an und fauchte ihm ein "Klappe Dinozzo, finde lieber heraus in wie vielen Geschäften im näheren Umkreis man Spezielanfertigungen solcher Schuhe kaufen kann!", entgegen.

Tony Gesicht bekam den Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Ausdruck und unsicher fragte er,"Und was genau bezeichnest du als 'näheren' Umkreis Boss?"  
Der grinste plötzlich und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem schwarzen, heißgeliebten Getränk. "Nun ja, die Umgebung von hier bis...Istanbul."

Tony Kinnlade klappte herunter.  
"Hey, bleib so ich muss meinen Fotoapparat holen! Ein quakender Ochsenfrosch wäre jetzt nur halb so photogen wie du!", frotzelte Kate diebisch.  
Besagter Unterkiefer klappte genau so schnell wieder zu und das Geräusch das er dabei machte glich fast einem Nussknacker.

"Aufpassen Dinozzo, wenn sie das öfter machen müssen sie bald zum Zahnarzt!", meinte McGee, glücklich ihm auch mal einen Rat geben zu können. Doch bekanntlich sind glückliche Momente nur von sehr, sehr kurzer Dauer.

_patsch_ "Outsh"

"Das, Bambino, war für deine viel zu große Klappe, als du sie in deiner niedrigen Position haben dürftest!", maulte Tony.  
McGee rieb sich seinen Schmerzenden Hinterkopf und äffte ihn nach.  
_doppelpatsch_ "Oouutsh!", und das für deinen fehlenden Respekt einem Kollegen gegenüber."

"Boss, ich darf aber noch nicht so schwere Arbeit verrichten, sportlich bin ich ungefähr so in Form wie Pamela Anderson beim Dauerlauf!", versuchte Tony sein Pensum an Arbeit zu verkleinern.

"Dann kauf dir einen _Sport BH_!", gab Gibbs todernst zurück.

tbc


	5. Hintern und Tofu Wraps

_Boah Mädels langsam frage ich mich ob diese Figuren echt ein Eigenleben besitzen! __  
__Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen die Anfangsteile des Trailers endlich einzubauen(das sollte ja alles irgendwie ineinanderpassen) __  
__Doch die wollen echt nich so wie ich will,...gruml. __  
__Wenn das so weitergeht wird die Story über 20 chaps lang __  
__Ach ja ist einem der Fehler beim letzen chap aufgefallen? Tony hat schon einen umgelegt, diesen komischen mit dem er auf der flucht war...ejal __  
__Okay, dann hoff ich , der teil nervt euch net so sehr aber für alle Kibbs süchtigen unter euch(denn eigentlich isses ja ne kibbs stoty jahaaaaa) __  
__gibts n kleines Schmankerl(Achja psst...bei einigen stellen wollt ich ja noch gedanken der jeweiligen person einfügen aber das wär garantiert nicht jugendfrei gewesen dreckig lach) __  
__Enjoy!_

* * *

**"Gibt es eine bessere Möglichkeit mit dem Leben fertig zu werden, als mit Liebe und Humor?" **_Charles Dickens_

Endlich lief die Arbeit wieder nach Gibbs Geschmack.Alle Aufgaben waren Verteilt und nun saß er,  
genüßlich an einem Kaffee schlürfend, an seinem Schreibtisch und durchforstete alle Akten welche  
sich mit dem aktuellen Fall beschäftigten.  
Tony müsste gleich von seiner "Einkaufstour" zurück kommen, stellte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr  
fest.

Natürlich wusste er das es mit einem ziemlich großen Risiko behaftet war ihn jetzt, so kurz nach  
seinem...nun ja Unfall, wieder arbeiten zu lassen, doch bei der Brisanz des jetzigesn Auftrages  
war es zwingend erforderlich gewesen.  
Kaum hatte er dies zu ende gedacht betrat auch schon besagter Agent humpelnd das Büro.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte etwas schmerzverzerrt und mit seiner linken Hand hielt er sich stützend die Hüfte.  
Kate, welche ebenfalls am Copmuter recherchierte, blickte besorgt auf.  
"Tony, ist alles okay mit dir?"

Dieser brachte aber nur ein gut gemeintes Krächzen zu stande. "Klar, alles bestens!"  
Bei diesen Worten jedoch, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Brustkorb und er musste tief  
die Luft einziehen um nicht wie ein kleines Kind los zu brüllen.  
Gibbs achtete nicht auf dieses komische Gebrabbel was er eben gehört hatte sondern hatte nur ein  
Ohr für seinen Lagebericht.

"Und hast du etwas rausgefunden das uns weiter bringt?"  
Die Hand weiterhin in der Hüfte haltend antwortete er gepresst, "Ich war in 86 Schuhgeschäften Boss...",  
er stockte.

"Und?", fragte Gibbs weiter. "Hast du dich gut amüsiert ja?"  
Tony hatte nun so gar keinen Bock auf Gibbs Sticheleien und kam zur Sache.  
"Im 87. hab ich den Hersteller gefunden. Ein gewisser Fernando Carlos.  
Ihm gehört der Laden schon seit 57 Jahren. Vor ca. 3 Monaten hat er einem Mann die Schuhe  
für sage und schreibe 376 Dollar verkauft."

"Hat er sich erinnern können wie der Typ aussah?", fragte Gibbs ungeduldig.  
Tony setzte sich mit einem Schmerzenslaut an seinen Schreibtisch und zog langsam die Jacke aus.  
"Natürlich nicht. Der Käufer soll eine grüne Kaputzenjacke getragen haben und eine getönte Sonnenbrille.  
Komisch nur das an diesem Tag gar keine Sonne am Himmel zu sehen war.  
Gibbs seufzte. "War ja klar..., hast du wenigstens die Quittung bekommen?"

Tony fummelte an seiner Hosentasche herum doch durch das Korsett welches er wegen den  
Rippenbrüchen tragen musste wurde sein Bewegungsspielraum erheblich eingeschränkt.  
Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Kate.  
"Kate würdest du mir freundlicher weise mal kurz zur Hand gehen?", fragte er mit leicht zweideutigen Unterton.  
Doch diese grinste nur."Für kein Geld der Welt, fass ich dir in die Hose Dinozzo!"

Tony dah sie jedoch triumphierend an. "Nicht mal für einen Tofu Wrap?". Er wedelte mit einer  
Pappschachtel herum die er aus seiner Jackentasche genommen hatte.  
Kate lächelte und stand nun doch auf. "Okay das ist ein Argument!"Tony drehte ihr unter Schmerzen  
das Hinterteil der Hose zu."In einer der beiden Gesäßtaschen müsste die sein Kate!", grinste er vor sich hin.  
Doch Kate hatte nur Augen für dieses leckere Tofu-Dings.

Sie schnappte es sich schnell und flüchtete sinnloser weise fix zu ihrem Platz denn Tony würde  
sicher nicht aufspringen und ihr hinterjagen.  
"Hey!", fluchte dieser laut und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinem Boss.

"Ich sagte für kein Geld der Welt Tony, und nicht mal für diese Köstlichkeit!". Mit diesen Worten biss  
Kate herzhaft hinein und grinste mit vollem Mund den leidenen Dinozzo an.  
"Boah bist du fieß!", maulte er.  
Als McGee gerade das Büro betrat hörte er gleich seinen Namen.  
"Hey McGee!".

Er schaute in das Gesicht des Rufenden und enteckte nur eine schmatzende Kate.  
"Ja?", antwortete er unsicher.  
"Ich glaube Tony bräuchte mal kurz deine Hilfe!"

McGee schaute zu Dinozzo und wollte gerade fragen um was es den geht doch der Schwarzhaarige  
war schneller.  
"Pfoten weg Bambino! Mein Hintern geht dich nun echt nichts an, das is ja widerlich...bäh!"  
Gibbs konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen zurück halten , doch langsam wollte er diese verdammte Quittung sehen.

_/Schade McGee, eigentlich mag ich dich ja wirklich aber ich fass dem bestimmt nicht an den Allerwertesten...teehee/_

"McGee!", schnarrte Gibbs.  
"Äm ja Boss?".  
"Fassen sie Tony an den Arsch und geben sie mir den verfluchten Zahlungsbeleg!"  
Tim schien plötzlich ziemlich blas um die Nase.

/_Was tun?Fass ich Dinozzo in die Hose oder verärgere ich meinen Boss? Scheißescheißeschreiße.../_

Offensichtlich wählte er das kleinere der beiden Übel und machte sich zu Tony's Schreibtisch auf.  
"OHHHH NEIN; VERGISS ES BAMBINO!", Tony schien flüchten zu wollen doch outsh, dämliche  
Entscheidung mit Rippenbrüchen, hektische Drehungen der Hüfte veranstalten zu wollen.

Gut für McGee das Tony halb bewustlos versuchte die Tränen nieder zu kämpfen und so gar nicht  
bemerkte das er die Quittung schnell gefunden hatte.

Er brachte den Zettel zu Gibbs welcher ihn zu weiteren Papierstücken auf seinem Tisch legte.  
"Danke McGee", sagte Gibbs frech, in Tony's Richtung blickend. Dieser jedoch schien plötzlich panisch  
. "Was? Du hast mir nicht wirklich an...oh mein Gott...gebt mir n Eimer mir is schlecht..."

"Hab dich nicht so, is doch nicht der Weltuntergang!", schäkerte Kate.  
"Ja klar, was wäre denn wenn Abby n Zettel aus deinem BH haben wollte?", fragte Tony skeptisch.  
"Gut das du mich dran erinnerst Tony!", sagte sie und rückte sich den BH zurrecht."Ich wollte ich ja noch die wegbeschreibung zu nem super Club geben."  
Tony's Kinnlade hatte sich auf weiteres von seinem Oberkiefer verabschiedet.

"Is nicht dein Ernst! Kann ich mitkommen? ich bin gut im suchen!", bettelte er fast sabbernd.  
"Du bist peinlich hat dir das schonmal jemand gesagt?" sagte sie mit einem etwas angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Doch Tony lachte nur. "Ständig ich dachte das gefällt dir!"

"Genug ihr beiden das is ja schlimmer als auf meiner 3. Scheidung!", fiel Gibbs in das Gespräch ein.  
Und promt klingelte auch sein Telephon.

"Ja Gibbs?", meldete er sich wie gewöhnlich doch anscheinend hatte der Anrufer keine Ahnung wen er  
da an der Leitung hatte.  
„Mein Name ist Special Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs, Ncis.", sagte der hochgewachsene Mann in das Telefon.  
"Ja okay, danke. Ich werde in einer Stunde mit Agent Cathlin Todd bei ihnen eintreffen um einige Fragen zu stellen."

Er legte auf und wandte sich wieder Kate zu die inzwischen mit dem futtern fertig war.  
"Na ausgekaut? Wir müssen zu einer Rachel Fletcher. Sie meint in der Nacht der Explosion verdächtige Personen gesehen zu haben."  
Kate zog sich die Jacke an und steckte sich ihre Pistole in den Halfter.

Gibbs musste grinsen als er an den kleinen Streit von eben dachte. Zu gerne würde er einmal ausprobieren ob sie ihn mehr achtete als Dinozzo. Gut als Agenten vielleicht, aber als Mann? Trotz der einigen Jahre die  
er mehr hatte als Tony fand Gibbs das er durchaus noch mit ihm mithalten konnte.

Draußen am Auto hatte er einige Dutzende Akten mit dabei die er "zufälliger weise" noch ins archiv bringen musste.  
Tony und McGee hatte er auch noch verpflichtet ein paar von den Dinger mit ins Auto zu tragen.

Sie standen einige Sekunden tatenlos am Wagen bis Kate fragte."Äm Gibbs wo ist denn der Autoschlüssel?"  
Er spielte natürlich das Unschuldslamm.  
"Mist warte lass mich überlegen...ach ich habs ! In meiner Hosentasche..."

_/Hrhr das war Filmreif Alter/_

McGee drehte sich gleich demonstrativ weg, ein Männerhintern am Tag war echt mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Tony guckte leicht skeptisch zu Kate die noch übrig blieb denn er selbst konnte sich wohl kaum runterbeugen und den Schlüssel suchen.

Diese bemerkte auf einmal das dieser Job wohl an ihr kleben bleiben würde.  
"Äm Gibbs, gib mir doch einfach deine Akten dann kommst du auch selber ran ja?", wich sie geschickt aus.  
"LOS Kate!", stichelte Tony. "Oder bist du wirklich so prüde, ich mein, das ist schon deine 2. Chance heute einen männlichen Po anzufassen!"  
Dinozzo wollte sie eigentlich nur provozieren damit sie den Hintern seines Chefs nicht anfässt und sich weiter mit ihm stänkerte.

Doch Kate sah dies als Herausforderung an Tony zu beweisen das sie alles andere als eine Nonne war.  
"Und diese werde ich mit Freuden nutzen Tony!", lächelte Kate diebisch in seine Richtung´und ging zur anderen Seite des Autos.  
"In welcher Tasche hast du ihn denn?", fragte Kate, plötzlich ein wenig nervös. Schließlich war es gute 6 Monate her das sie diesem Teil der Männlichen Anatomie so nah gewesen war.

Gibbs lachte sich ins Fäustchen, er hatte genau bemerkt das ihr die Sache plötzlich nicht mehr so geheuer war.  
"Hintere linke Tasche Kate.", sagte er schnell ein lachen unterdrückend.  
Sie trat näher an ihn heran und schob seine Jacke nach oben.  
"Wow...", entwich ihr ein Flüstern bei dem Anblick eines ziemlich kanckigen Hinterteils in einer Dunkel Blauen Jeans.  
"Was hast du gesagt!", fragte Tony skeptisch.

Kate krallte sich mit den Händen in Gibbs Jacke und wirbelte mit dem Kopf, der nun etwas Rot würde,  
in Tony's Richtung.  
"Ich hab nichts gesagt!", versuchte sie sich schnell aus der Affaire zu ziehen...sie hatte ja nicht einmal gemerkt etwas gesagt zu haben.  
Gibbs hatte es sehr wohl gemerkt und freute sich diebisch seine Austrahlung auf Frauen noch immer nicht verloren zu haben. Natürlich jetzt nur als kleinen Spass gesehen.  
Wer würde schon etwas mit einem Kollegen anfangen? Er bestimmt nicht.

Kate hatte sich wieder gefangen und bewegte ihre Hand langsam zu der ausgebuchteten Gesäßtasche.  
Vorsichtig zog sie an der oberen Öffnung um die Tasche so auf zu ziehen das sie möglichst nicht mit ihrer Hand seinen Po berührte. Okay selbst wenn er durch die Jeans verdeckt war konnte sie jetzt schon die Wärme  
seines Körpers spüren und das Gefühl das sich daraufhin in ihrem Körper verbreitete war ihr nur mehr als vertraut.

Doch die Hose war echt eng...sehr eng um genau zu sein.

_/Ach Augen zu und durch Kate/_

Sie ließ ihre Hand hineingleiten und zu ihrem erstaunen war er für sein Alter echt noch gut in Form.  
"Hey du sollst nur den Schlüssl holen und ihn nicht befummeln!", ließ sich ein neidischer Tony vernehmen. McGee grinste bloß vor sich hin, handelte sich damit aber natürlich wieder eine Kopfnuss ein. Outsh, kam es von McGee, OOOUUTSH, kam es von Tony der sich bei dieser Aktion mal wieder heftige Schmerzen im Brustkorb zugezogen hatte.

Zu lange als vielleicht Nötig "suchte" sie nach dem Schlüsselbund, zog dann die Hand aber wieder aus der Tasche.

_/Ne blanke Verschwendung an die Natur das er sich schon 3 mal hat scheiden lassen...hrhr /_

Gibbs für seinen Teil hatte nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet das sie länger als irgendnötig brauchen würde.

kate und Gibbs waren bereits eingestiegen als Tony nochmal zu Kate ans Fenster kam.  
"Kate, wenn ich dich das nächste mal ganz lieb fragte...beschäftigst du dich mit meinem Hintern auch so wie mit dem unseres Chefs?", stichelte er ein wenig säuerlich.

"Red kein Blech Tony!", maulte Kate und schnallte sich an.  
"Ach der ist nur eifersüchtig, das der alte Sack von Chef mal wieder Körperkontakt mit einer Frau hatte ganz im gegensatz zum Möchtegern Italiener!", sprach Gibbs staubtrocken.

Kate riss die Augen auf. "Was ich dachte du gehst mit diesem Flittchen aus dem Blue Moon?"  
"Nicht mehr, sie hat ihn abserviert!", murmelte Gibbs den Wagen startend.  
Kate fing laut an zu lachen doch Tony schaute mit einer Mischung aus Verletztheit und Stolz zu Gibbs.

"Du bist so gemein weist du das!", jammerte er.

"ich bin ein _Arschloch_, verklag mich!", rief Gibbs aus dem fahrenden Wagen.

tbc...


	6. Eine Welt für ein Lächeln

_Okay lange nix gepostet vergebt mir lach  
um die ecke guckt achso gar keiner da?...na denn hier wartet n neues chap  
much fun und thx für die ganzen tolen reviews!_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 (müsste das 4. sein 'lach')**

**Sich wegwerfen können für einen Augenblick, Jahre opfern können für das Lächeln einer Frau, das ist Glück – HERMANN HESSE  
**

Mit reichlich Informationen kehrten Gibbs und Kate zurück ins Hauptquartier.  
Die Befragung dieser Miss Fletcher hatte ergeben , das es sich bei dem Verdächtigen um einen Mann  
um die 30 von großer Statur handelte.  
Doch aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern ob er möglicherweise Ausländischer  
Herkunft war. Doch sie hatten Fußabdrücke hinter dem Haus gefunden welche mit denen übereinstimmten die  
man schon zuvor gefunden hatte.

Im Büro war es merkwürdig ruhig...zu ruhig für Gibbs Geschmack.  
McGee saß, die Beine hochgelegt an seinem Arbeitsplatz und hatte ein merkwürdig entspanntes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Tonys Platz war lehr und sich die Jacke ausziehend rief er McGee zu, "McGee wohin ist Dinozzo denn nun wieder verschwunden?Weit kann er ja nicht gekommen sein..."

McGee sah auf und stockte ein wenig beim antworten "Äm...anscheinend war die Arbeit wieder etwas zuviel für ihn.  
Er klagte über heftige schmerzen im Brustkorb und ist wieder zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus gefahren."  
Kate sah nur hämisch drein."Bestimmt macht er mit der Stationsschwester für heute Abend ein Date klar..."  
In genau diesem Moment klingelte das Telephon von ihr.  
"Ja Agend Todd?", meldete sie sich.

Am anderen ende der Leitung hörte sie nur ein Ächzen.  
"Hallo?", versuchte sie erneut eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
"Kate, hier ist Tony."  
Kate guckte ein wenig verdutzt und fragte gleich, "Tony, was ist los wo steckst du denn?"  
"Die Ärtze sagten ich hab mich überanstrengt...ich soll noch 2 Wochen hier drin bleiben...pssst:  
Sie trauen Gibbs nicht ganz, sie meinen er würde mich überanstrengen!"  
"Klar...du Arbeitstier. Und was macht die Stationsschwester?"  
Ein hüsteln war aus dem Höhrer zu hören. "Sie haben zum Glück eine ganz süße für dieses Alte Wrak eingesetzt...die ist vielleicht heiß...!"  
"Tony!", rief Kate entrüstet in den Höhrer nur um sich ein entschuldigendes "Schon gut Kate ich meld mich morgen nochmal!", von Dinozzo anzuhöhren.

Kate knallte den Höhrer auf und drehte sich zu Gibbs um der sie fragend anstarrte.  
"Und wo versteckt sich uner Casanova?", fragte er sich setzend.  
"Im Krankenhaus, die Ärtze haben ihm 2 Wochen Bettruhe verordnet...", sagte sie und setze sich  
ebenfals an ihren Schreibtisch.  
"WAS?", brüllte ihr Chef.  
"DAS kann doch nicht sein ERNST sein! Gerade wo wir mitten in den Ermittlungen stecken!"  
Kate sah ihn beschwichtigend an. "Dann müssen wir uns eben mehr anstrengen wenn uns einer fehlt.

McGee wird eben stärker mit einbezogen werden müssen."  
McGee hatte natürlich zugehört und sah nun ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus.  
"Was Kate?", fragte er noch einmal nach.  
Doch Gibbs ließ Kate erst gar nicht antworten  
"McGee, bringen sie das runter zu Abby! Sie soll versuchen an diesem fetzen Schnürsenkel DNA-spuren  
sicher zu stellen."

"Geht klar Boss!", antwortete Tim und ging gleich hinunter in Abby's Lab.  
"Und was machen wir beide jetzt Gibbs?", fragte Kate nach, da sie im Moment nichts zu tun hatte.  
Gibbs sah zu ihr hinüber und sah sie fragend an. "Hast du was bestimmtes mit mir vor Kate?"  
Sie wurde sich plötzlich der etwas zweideutigen Frage bewusst und versuchte es gleich nochmal.  
"Ich wollte ja nur wissen ob Ducky vielleicht schon etwas bei unseren Bombenopfer gefunden hat, grinste sie etwas verlegen.  
"Na dann lass uns doch mal nachsehen.", antwortete er und gemeinsam fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug in Ducky's Reich- die Autopsie .

Auf Ducky's Tisch lag ein...etwas das so ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit verkokelter Pekingente hatte.  
Der Doc himself nahm gerade einige Proben und sein Assistent tütete diese eifrig ein.  
"Hey Ducky, gibts etwas neues?", fragte Gibbs mit Kate im Schlepptau.  
Ducky drehte sich um und hieß sie mit einem lächeln wilkommen.  
"Wenn es etwas phänomenales wichtiges gäbe hätte ich dir schon bescheid gesagt Jethro!", war die Antwort.  
Er kratze etwas sehr unappetitliches von der Leiche und stopfte es selbst in die letze Tüte.

"Die Todesuhrsache ist ja wie gesagt eindeutig.Die starke Druckwelle der Bombe hat ihm fast sämliche  
Knochen gebrochen, das Feuer hat , bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die gesamte Haut verbrannt.  
Es muss ein schrecklicher Tod gewesen sein.", endete Ducky.  
Kate zog ein angeekeltes Gesicht als sie sich die Leiche näher betrachtete, und auch der Geruch  
der von ihr ausging ähnelte mehr einem verbrannten  
Thanks Giving Essen.

"Sprengstoffspuren?", hakte Gibbs nach.  
"Die gleichen die Abby auf den Teppichfasern gefunden hat."  
"Plastiksprengstoff!", seufzte Kate. Sie hoffte der Fall würde so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne gehen,  
schließlich hatte sie morgen eigentlich Urlaub.  
"Genau Cathlin!", lobte Ducky.

"Wusstet ihr eigentlich, ", begann er zu erzählen "das Plastiksprengstoff möglicherweise schon in der Antike...".  
Weiter kam er leider nicht. Gibbs wusste wenn er jetzt anfangen würde, wären sie in 2 Stunden noch immer hier unten.  
"Ja, ich habe davon gehört!", ließ sich Gibbs vernehmen und Ducky sah ein wenig gekränkt aus da er seine  
Story nicht vertiefen konnte.  
"Du hälst uns auf dem Laufenden Ducky?", fragte Kate beschwichtigend.  
"Natürlich schöne Frau, man freut sich doch immer als alter Mann wenn man den Fräuleins dieser Welt  
etwas gutes tuen kann.", ließ Duck seinen Charme spielen.  
Kate erötete, auch wenn sie Dukcys Schmeicheleien gewöhnt war, beeindruckte sein OldSchoole Charme  
sie immer wieder.

"Och Ducky, sag das nicht ständig...", lachte Kate und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.Ducky hatte sein Ziel erreicht und  
Gibbs sah sich die beiden amüsiert an und grinste. Ja Ducky war in der Beziehung Komplimente zu verteilen  
schon immer recht geschickt gewesen.  
"Oh danke Ducky, ich würde mich auch freuen wenn ich ebenfalls in alle Ergebnisse eingweiht werden würde.",  
stichelte er ein bisschen.

Ducky riss sich von Kate los und sah ebenfals etwas ertappt zu Gibbs. "Natürlich Jethro, ich dachte nur das Kate  
zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit bei euch da oben geschenkt wird.", versuchte er Gibbs ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.  
Dieser sah ob dieses Kommentars Kate an, welche nun wieder errötend, den Blick abwand.

"Das ist Tonys Job, und nur weil der mal wieder zu viel auf sein Äußeres achten wollte und sich dabei alle Knochen  
bricht, werde ich ihm diesen auch nicht streitig machen.", versuchte Gibbs Kate ein wenig zu ärgern.  
"Oh, Danke Gibbs, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen!", frotzelte Kate.  
Ducky und Gibbs grinsten bloß und sogar Timmy konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

Ducky blieb dieses jedoch nicht verborgen.  
"Mr Palmer, sollten sie diese Proben nicht zu Abby bringen?", fragte er gleich.  
Dieser sah nun etwas erschrocken auf seinen Lehrer und mit einem "Natürlich Doctor Mellard!", und verließ  
er die Autopsie.  
"Wie macht er sich?", fragte Gibbs Ducky.  
"Wer die Leiche? Nun ja ich würde sagen selbst wenn er überlebt hätte müsste er ohne ausschweifende Florida Urlaube auskommen."  
"Ich meinte eher deinen Assistenten "

"Achso, nun ja er hat wirklich etwas im Köpfchen und erkennt alle Zusammenhänge wirklich sehr schnell doch man lernt immer noch  
besser wenn man immer mehr und mehr Erfahrungen sammelt."  
"Und warum bist du dann manchmal so hart zu ihm?", fragte Kate neugierig.  
Ducky schaute etwas verlegen. "Nun ja, zu meiner Lehrzeit hatte ich einen furchtbaren Vorgesetzen. Er legte sehr größen Wert auf  
Genauigkeit und Pünktlichkeit. Er hat mich genauso behandelt wie ich es mit MrPalmer tue und aus mir ist schließlich kein  
schlechter Pathologe geworden wenn sogar du , Jethro, mich immer noch zu Rate ziehst."

"Niemals würde ich das missen wollen!" , grinste Gibbs und verabschiedete sich mit Kate nach oben.

tbc...

edit: da guckt mal da is son knuffiges knöppchen...Drückt es dann gibts Karmapunkte 'g'

grüße yours skoyer


	7. Ergo bibamus

_Oooooooookay ladays doch noch geschafft, ein neujahres geschenk für euch, habs vorhin noch zusammenbekommen  
ich hoff ihr mögts auch wenn es im 2. teil kleinere dinger gibt wo man gut lesen muss um es zu verstehen  
Much Fun & danke für diese lieben lieben reviews!  
Skoyer_

* * *

**Part 4**

**"Ergo bibamus"**

_(lateinsich..."Lasst uns trinken")_

"Und nun Gibbs?", fragte Kate etwas lustlos. Morgen wollte sie eigentlich in den wohlverdienten Urlaub fahren, doch wenn sich diese ganze Bombemlegergeschichte noch länger hinzog, würden ihre Ferien wohl oder übel noch etwas warten müssen. Und jeder im Ncis wusste was "etwas länger" bedeutete...

"Na was denkst du denn Kate?", kam sofort die Antwort.  
Etwas verdutzt schaute sie ihren Boss an, wusste aber wirklich nicht auf was er anspielte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte durch ein Lächeln die möglicherweise anrauschende Wutwelle über ihr unwissen ab zu dämpfen.

"Nun ja, da es vom Hauptquartier aus schwierig sein wird, die nächsten Schritte des Terroristen schon im Vorraus zu ahnen, und da wir momentan auf dem Trockenen sitzen was nähere Beweise angeht, schlage ich eine Dauerüberwachung im Zeitrahmen von Drei Wochen vor beginndend ab morgen vor."

Als Gibbs endete stand Kate der Mund offen.Hatte niedliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem kleinen Fischlein Nemo als das Boot angekommen ist.  
"Eine Ständige Dreiwöchige Überwachung, fragte sie entsetzt, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich hätte ja Tony mitgenommen aber der liegt im Krankenhaus.", sagte Gibbs beschwichtigend.  
„Und was ist mit McGee?...Gibbs, ich hab ab morgen Urlaub, ich hoffe das ist dir noch ein Begriff!"

„Zu unerfahren Kate.", meinte er an seinem Kaffe nippend."Und was deinen Urlaub angeht...wenn das ersteinmal vorbei ist, bekommst du ihn! Aber ich kann diesen Fall jetzt nicht so liegen lassen!"  
Sie sah ihn kritisch an."Okay, okay, und dafür auch doppelt so langer Urlaub."

Gibbs, nun seinerseits mit Kritischen Augenmerk auf Kate zog eine Grimasse.  
Er setze sich an seinen Schreibtisch und murmelte "Weiber.."  
"Hey das hab ich gehört!", empörte sich Kate, leicht gereitzt.  
"Ich weiß!"

"_**Ladys Night"**_

Für gewöhnlich zog es Kate vor nicht soviel zu trinken als das sie  
ausgelassener wurde wie Mutter Theresa auf nem Besuch beim Papst, doch ungewöhnliche Tage verlangenen zeitweise nach ungewöhnlich ausschweifenden Trinkgelagen. Es war nicht einmal 5 Stunden her seit Gibbs ihr gesagt hatte das sie an dieser ganz speziellen Überwach teilnehmen musste. 3 Wochen mit ihm allein, das würde selbst der stärkste Agent nicht aushalten, davon war sie überzeugt.

Mit ihrer Lieblingskollegin Abby saß sie nun auf dem Boden des Büros umringt von unzähligen Bier- und kleinen Schnapsfläschchen.  
Beide lachten ausgelassen und quatschten über die nächsten Wochen des Einsatzes, über Gott, die Welt und das was fast genauso unmöglich zu begreifen war, Männer.

„Das kann nich dein Ernssst sein Kate?", lallte Abby erschrocken.  
„Du hassssst seit 3 Jahren geine Bziehung gehabbt?  
„Japp kleines, so ssschauds wohl aus...na ja nich gans Trei Jahre...Swei Jahre und Dreiiihunderddreiundsechsigg Tage..joa das müsste stimen glaub ick.hick", versuchte Kate es ihr genau zu erläutern.

„Voll grass... und warum denn dasss? Ich mein...es isss ja net so dasde nich hübbsch jenuch wärst hä?"  
„Neiiin..nein Angebode habsch schon ghabt aber die waren alle nischt für mich...alles so Milch..milchreisbubbies .", lachte Kate.  
Abby zog schelmisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und hakte noch einmal nach, „Ahhh...also hast du mär ne Schwäsche für Erwachsne Männer wa?...Isss ja inderessant!"  
Kate merkte das dieses Gespräch ihr immer mehr entglitt, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Sie versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen was ihr aber wegen der erhöhten Anzahl an kleinen schnuckeligen Schnäpslein nicht mehr mit der gewöhnlichen Bravour gelang.  
Abby grinste nur und fuhr fort Kate ein wenig zu ärgern.  
„Wie wäre es sum Beisbiiel mit unseren juten alden ober guru eines Spesial Agenden mh?" Kate lachte laut auf.

„Abby..ich bidde dich, Er ist Gibbs ,ich mein das würte nie jutgehen...du weißt doch was er zur mia gans am Anfang gsagt had ne? Warde gleich fällts mir ein..ähh...aso .", sie versuchte Gibbs' Tonfall nach zu ahmen was ihr sogar fast gelang, „Romansen swischen Agenden Kate, gehen nie jut! Ausserdem musss ich miche eigendlich auf diesenn Fall gonsentrieren ...ne ziemlich harde Nuss glaub ick."

Abby lächelte verführerisch.  
„Ich glaub au das er besstimmt net abgneigt wär mh?Ich bidde dich er is au nur n Mann.:"  
Kate bemerkte das Glitzern in ihren Augen „Abbs...lasses einfach..  
Männer sind Schweinschen vergiss das nichd... und er war 3 Mahl verheiraded. Das saggd ja wohl alles".

Sie gähnte herzhaft , schließlich hatten sie nicht bemerkt das es bereits Drei uhr am Morgen war. Abby grinste nur und nahm sich noch eine kleine Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und kippte es in einem Schluck hinunter.

Mit nun etwas kratziger Stimme sagte sie nur noch, „Schäzzschen, du weisssd doch, wenn du redn willsd, ich bin immer dah . Meine Delefon numma haste gälle!  
Kate nickte nur grinsend und schnappte sich auch noch etwas zu trinken.  
„Klar Züze, ich wird dich bestimmd mal anrufn in den Wochen. Der alte Brummbär wird's mir sicher nich leichd machen mh?"

Abbs lachte ein trunkenes Lachen und versuchte die vielen Flaschen einzusammeln, doch anscheinend waren diese schneller als die schwarzhaarige. Sie kullerten immer genau dann weg wenn sie versuchte eine von ihnen zu fassen."Komm scho kleener, du mussd su deinen Freunden in dn Müllsagg. Kommsd du her...!"

Anscheind war Kates letzter Kommentar nun doch in Abbys Alkohol geschwängerten Gedanken angekommen und sie antwortete nach einen Deckel angelnd. „Ney das glaub ick au net, du wirst Milliadelmilloionen Lidder Gaffee gochen müssn...aber pö...ich würd mich freun mal so was wie Urlaub su machen."

Kate war nun dabei ihr zu helfen , schien aber nicht mit der Antwort einverstanden. „Abbs das isn wichtiger Einsazz, das is bestimmt net mit Urlaup zu vergleichn."  
„Och Mensch, dann bring mir weniggstens n D-Schird mit oki?"  
Kate grinste nur noch und wusste das sie wohl mehr als einen Anruf in Abbys Lap tätigen würde, wenn sie die Wochen gut überstehen wollte.  
Das Büro hatte nun ungefähr wieder seine Ursprüngliche Form und auch die Farbe des Teppichs konnte man durch die vielen weggeworfenen Flaschen wieder erkennen.

Sie holte ihrer beider Jacken und reichte sie leicht schwankend Abby deren Maskara durch das viele Lachen und die dadurch enstandenen Tränen ein wenig verlaufen war.  
Passte aber irgendwie zu ihren Outfit.

Ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend meine sie sich verabschiedend, „Dange züze...so was hab ick ma wieder jebraucht. Ich ruf dich an gä?"  
Abby drückte sie an sich und lallte, „Schon kla Katie, ich weiss doch was meinen Gumpels jut tut. Call me Baby!"

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie aus dem Büro und Kate hatte nur noch einen Gedanken,  
_/Wo verdammt bekomm ich soviel Kaffee für die 3 Wochen her/_

_Tbc..._


	8. Coffee and Surprises

_Hiiii mädels so nach langer pause wieder n chap, hatte endstress mit schule und so...snake ich freu mich echt das du jeze Palacianer bist, hoff seh dich bald mal wieder_

_so dann viel spass is zwar nich so viel dafür hoff ich das nächste kommt n bissel früher!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**"Geben wir es zu, auf die größten Unheile sind wir vorbereitet , doch die Alltäglichkeiten brechen über uns hinein wie Gewitter** "

Peep...Peep...Peep...klonk  
Eine herzhaft gähnende Kate schlug auf den armen Wecker ein welcher nun ähnlichkeit mit einem Pfannkucken hatte.  
_/Oh mann...warum muss man eigentlich so früh aufstehen, wenn die Bösen Buben eh nur spätnachts ihre Dinger drehen/_  
Es half ja alles nichts.  
Schwungvoll schmiss sie die Decke bis zum Fußende und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Okay. Ziemlich dumme Entscheidung denn im gleichen Augenblick machte sie ein stechender Schmerz im Zentruum ihres Kopfes darauf aufmerksam das sie wohl gestern einige graue Zellen bei Abby verloren hatte.  
Sich die Schläfen massierend schlüpfte sie in ihre heißgeliebten pinken Häschenhausschue und schlurfte in die Küche.  
_/Kaffee...brauche Kaffeeeeeeee/_  
Sich nicht umsehend steuerte sie direkt auf die Kaffeemaschiene zu. Mechanisch griff sie die Kanne, füllte Wasser hinein, goß es in den Wassertank, nahm einen Filter, löffelte das noch krümelige Gold hinein als...  
"Guten Morgen Agend Todd!"  
Der Kaffee verteilte sich fein säuberlich über den Küchenfussboden und, zu ihrem Leidwesen, auch über ihre süßen Hausschuhe.  
Sie wirbelte herum und erblickte einen grinsenden Gibbs, welcher mit reichlich Koffern und Taschen in ihrer Küche stand.  
"Was zur Hölle nochmal, tust du in MEINER Küche?"  
Gibbs Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er antwortete:"Gestern sagtest du noch ich solle etwas früher da sein und hast mir deinen Schlüssel gegeben weil ich dein Gepäck schon ins Auto tragen sollte."  
Leicht verwirrt schaute sie zu Boden und mit den Zehen wackeld lösten sich einige MiniLawinen bestehend aus Kaffeepulver von ihren wirklich sehr pinken Schuhen.  
Wieder zu ihrem Chef blickend bemerkte sie die streng hochgezogende Augenbraue. "Was is?", fragte sie leicht gereizt, denn der Kater hatte sich langsam in einem ausgewachsenen Sibierischen Tieger verwandelt und dieser dachte gar nicht daran mit dem herumtiegern in ihrem Schädel auf zu hören.  
"Nette Hausschuhe Kate!", war die leicht ironische Antwort.  
"Oh Danke...weißt du was ich geh mich jetzt anziehen und du kannst ja schonmal Kaffee kochen mh?"  
Gibbs schaute nun leicht pikiert. Rollentausch? Solle sie doch ihren Kaffee kochen.  
Da seine Antwort ausblieb wertete Kate dies als ein "Ja" und drückte ihm ebenfals Wortlos den Löffel in die Hand und trottete in ihr Schlafzimmer. Nicht ganz genau wissend was er nun mit dem Löffel anfangen sollte (ja er gehört schon zu der Generation Mensch die diese komischen Pads haben...pfff) ging er ihr nach und linste durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Tür.  
"Kate?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Er öffnene die Tür noch einen Spalt mehr und entdeckte sie in einer etwas ...naja, unvorteilhaften Position.  
Sie kniete vor ihrem Bett, übrigens nur mit einem viel zu großen Ncis T-Shrit bekleidet, so das Jethro einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf ihre Beine hatte, und suchte irgendetwas verschollenes unter dem Bett.  
_/Hrhr.../ _Ohne ein geräusch zu machen schlich er sich heran und sagte dann plötzlich"Na suchst du was bestimmtes?"  
outsh  
Ihr so schon schmerzender Kopf hatte Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Bettgestell gemacht und tat nun mehr weh als es ein 3Tage währender Kater hätte schaffen können.  
"Bist du wahnsinnig Gibbs?", maulte sie sich die Beule reibend und setze sich geschafft, die Beine ausgestreckt, vor das Bett.Oha gar nicht gut wenn man nur son knappes Shirt trägt. Sie bemerkte nicht das es nur noch 1/3 ihrer Beine verdeckte doch dem silberhaarigen Mann blieb es nicht verborgen.  
"Wie benutze ich diesen Löffel?", fragte er geraudeheraus ohne auf ihre einzugehen.  
Sie blickte auf , grinste kurz erklärte ihm dann aber das ein Löffel Kaffee pro Tasse völlig ausreichte.  
Er spielte mit dem Metallgegenstand in seinen Händen und drehte sich dann zum gehen.  
Kate sah sich um und überlegte krampfhaft was sie wohl noch alles für die Drei wochen einpacken müsse als Gibbs Stimme sie in ihren Überlegungen unterbrach. "Ich würds erstmal mit einer Hose versuchen Kate!", rief er aus der Küche.  
Sie blickte an sich hinunter und wurde Augenblicklich rot wie eine überreife Tomate.  
Och Nö...

tbc

* * *

Sooooo und bitte bitte fb...im moment denk ich nämlich werd ich mieser...also nur kurz klicken und schwubs macht ihr mich glücklich 

Eure_ Skoyer_


	9. Bastard

Soooooooo ich hab versprochen am We n neues chap zu posten und trotz(oder wegen) Krankheit hab ichs geschafft  
Danke für die vielen reviews zum letzen ich drück euch(Ps für rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich)  
So und nun zum Sonntag n kleenes Häppelchen viel spass!  
Yours Skoyer

* * *

**Du weißt nicht, ob ich bin, wie ich scheine**

**Du weißt nicht, wie ich gerne wär'**

**Du weißt auch nicht wie ich dies und das meine**

**Denn alles geb ich nicht her!**

Vollgepackt mit Koffern, Taschen, Überwachungsequipment und Vorräten für 3 Wochen fuhren Gibbs und Kate in das Häusschen das Jethro für die Übverwachung gemietet hatte. Es lag nichteinmal 10 Minuten von dem Haus des Terroristen entfernt und er war der Meinung das der Typ in den nächsten 2 Wochen eine Versammlung mit seinen Kompliezen veranstalten würde. Ergo mussten sie auf alles vorbereitet sein.

"Gibbs?", unterbrach Kate die eisige Stille die im Auto herrschte.

"Mh?"

"Also angenommen der Typ bereitet nur Nachts den neuen Auftrag vor, was machen wir dann tagsüber, ich mein, dann könnte ich doch den Papierkram machen den ich eigentlich die nächste Zeit erledigen wollte."

Gibbs zog eine Augenbrauhe nach oben und machte ein abfälliges Geräusch."Kate, ich hoffe du bist dir der Brenzligkeit der Lage bewusst.Der Terrorist ist bestimmt nicht zum Stricken dort.!"

"Na ich dachte bloß das er das nich grad früh um 10 macht oder so..."

"Hey!", schnarrte Gibbs."Du hast beim Secret Service gearbeitet, eigentlich dachte ich das du wüsstest wie man mit solchen Fällen umzugehen hat!"

Kate schwieg, eigentlich hatte er ja recht.Woher kam nur ihre Unsicherheit!

"Hätt ich das gewusst hätte ich auch McGee mitnehmen können..."

Sie sah Gibbs stechend an, soweit musste er nun nicht gehen um seinen Unmut auszudrücken.

"Gut fahren wir zurück, nimm McGee mit wenn du unbedingt willst!"

"Und was hätte ich da gewonnen Kate!", fragte Gibbs herausfordernd.Er hatte sie aus der Reserve locken können obwohl es ihn auch verwunderte das sie nicht ganz so professionell wie sonst war.

"Nun ja...", sie stockte.

"Nun?"

"Entschuldige."

"Für was?"

"Ich bin noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, du hast mich vorhin ziemlich erschreckt vielleicht liegts ja daran."

Gibbs schmunzelte"So schreckhaft für einen Ncis Agenten?Du entäuscht mich Kate.", lachte er.

"Wäre ja nicht das erste mal..", murmelte sie fast nicht hörbar.

"Wie war das?", er hatte sie genau verstanden, begriff aber nicht ganz was sie damit meinte.

"Lass gut sein, beeilen wir uns lieber!"

Damit war die kurze Diskusion beendet und erneutes, jedoch nicht unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus und hielt die restlichen 2 Stunden ihrer Autofahrt an.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Der Tag war wundervoll sonnig und der blaue Himmel lud regelrecht dazu ein, lange Spaziergänge zu machen.

Nun ja vielleicht anders als kate es sich gedacht hatte.

Weil das auto nicht gesehen werden durfte, stellte Gibbs es in einer Garage im nahegelegenen Wald ab und den restlichen Weg mussten sie eben zu Fuß laufen.

Eigentlich nicht schlecht ein wenig an der frischen Luft zu sein, doch diese wurde Kate gerade knapp als sie mit 3 Taschen beladen in Richtung des kleinen Hauses liefen.

"Oh mein Gott...", fluchte Kate.

"Du sollst doch Gibbs oder Boss zu mir sagen Kate.Ich werd doch immer so schnell verlegen!", erwiederte Gibbs schnippisch.

"Bastard!"

"Okay das nehm ich!", lachte er und nahm ihr mit leichtigkeit eine der schweren Taschen ab, obwohl er schon eine ganz schöne last zu tragen hatte.

Kate stoppte kurz und sah Gibbs nach der nun schneller zum Eingang lief.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Das Haus war gelinde gesagt , ein Traum.

Kate stiefelte durch die große Eingangstür und lies alle Taschen unüberhörbar zu Boden fallen.Wie war er nur an solch ein Haus gekommen?Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen als sie alles mit ihm zusammen besichtigte.

Im Stile dieser alten englischen Landhäuser passte es perfekt zur Gegend.

2 Etagen, großes ,wundervolles Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, eine Durchreiche zur angrenzenden Küche, die größer als Kates ganzen Haus schien.

Es gab eine Bibliothek, mit, Kate schätze ca, 500 Büchern, ein großes Esszimmer und einen Balkon der zu einer kleinen Terasse führte von welcher man einen überwältigenden Blick auf die Cheasapeake Bay hatte.

Kate sah sprachlos auf das glitzernde Wasser, das praktsich vor ihrer Tür lag und konnte sich nicht losreißen.

"Los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen ich will noch unsere Zimmer finden Kate!", befohl Gibbs im üblichen Büro ton.

Nur noch eine Tür im ganzen Haus war übrig und Kate hatte eine leise wenn auch erschreckende Ahnung um was es sich dabei handelte.

Gibbs stutze kurz, drehte den Knauf und stieß die Tür träge mit seinem Fuß auf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Flur mit 2 weiteren Türen und einem angrenzenden Zimmer.

"Wow..."hauchte Kate und lief hinter Gibbs durch die Tür.

Die 2 verschlossenen Türen waren zwei Badezimmer.Das erste ausgestatten mit Marmor und schwarzen Granitstein.

Alles war im gegensatz zum Haus, welches in ruhigen Pfirsich und Gelbtönen gehalten war, dunkler, aber nicht übel.

Anscheinend unterschied man hier zwischen Mann und Frau denn das andere Badezimmer hatte zwar auch Mamorelemente aber der Granit war weiß und so wirklte es gleich ein wenig heller, auch wenn es keine Fenster hier drinnen gab.

"Mhhh...nicht schlecht, wirklich nich übel.."murmelte Gibbs vor sich hin und handelte sich damit einen skeptischen Blick von Kate ein.

Er drehte sich um und bemerkte ihre Geste."Was is?"

"Och nichts wirklich nichts.Sehen wir doch mal nach wo unsere Schlafzimmer sind ja?"

Kate ging voran aus dem Bad in den angrenzenden Raum doch weit kam sie nicht.Gleich in der Türschwelle stoppte sie , so dass Gibbs in sie hinein lief.

"Hey!"

"Äm Boss?...Ich glaube wir haben ein klitzkleines, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Problem."

Kate trat beiseite um ihm einen Blicl auf den Schlamassel zu ermöglichen.

"Was nur ein Bett?", fluchte Jethro.

"Genau das wollte ich damit sagen."

"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", maulte er und knallte die Tasche auf das Bett, welches den unsanften kontakt mit einem empörten Quietschen quitierte.

"Aber sonst find ichs nett Boss!", feixte Kate. Der Blick eben war unbezahlbar.Selten sah man Gibbs sprachlos, okay außer es ging mal wieder mit einem Fall nicht voran aber jetzt konnte Kate darüber lachen denn das alles schien wie ein schlechter Film.

Riesen Haus, was das Herz begehrt aber es gibt nur ein Bett was zudem noch quietschte und n knappen Meter breit war.

Gibbs massierte sich die Nasenwurzel denn Kopfschmerzen machten sich bemerkbar.

"Hey ich hab einen Vorschlag Boss!"

Langsam drehte er sich zu Kate um und sah sie wenig hoffnungvoll an."Und was wäre das? Zauberst du ein zweites oder wie?"

Sie schnaubte fuhr aber fort."Unten im Wohnzimmer gibt es doch so ein riesen Sofa. Ich könnte auf das Sofa gehen wärend du im Bett schlafen kannst. Einverstanden?"

Fragend sah sie ihren Chef an welcher ernsthaft so aussah als würde er nachdenke.

Er drehte sich erneut zum Bett und nahm seine Tasche, hielt sie kurz in die Luft nur um sie wieder auf dieses Quietschende Ungetüm fallen zu lassen.

Dann sah er Kate ernst an."Und was ist nun?"fragte sie, von der Aktion eben ein wenig verwirrt.

Ohne ein Wort trat er näher an sie heran. Fast konnte sie sein Aftershave riechen und mit eisblauen Augen blickte er sie an.

"W..was?"

Mit tiefer , sonorer Stimme sprach er leise, "Du Kate wirst sicher nicht auf diesem unbequemen Sofa schlafen..."

"W..werd ich nicht ...Gibbs?", man braucht kein Hellseher zu sein um zu sehen das Kate sichtlich nervös war.Zum ersten wegen seiner Worte und zum anderes wegen diesem Abstand zu ihr der sicherlich nicht mehr als 15 cm betrug.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein wirst du nicht Kate!", flüsterte er fast.Langsam dirigierte er sie zum Bett.Sie fühlte schon die Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen und wurde nun ernstahft nervös.

_/Was zum Teufel hast du vor?Ist deine Rothaarige verreist, das du dir jetzt n neues Opfer suchst/_

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht merkte sie auch schon wie er den letzen Abstand verringerte und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Sie spührte , er will sie küssen.

Das war unverkennbar.

Jeder Kuss begann so.

Nicht auf ihren Kopf hörend sondern aud ihren Bauch , in dem gerade eine wilde Salzaparty von den Schmetterlingen veranstaltet wurde, schloss sie erwartungsvoll die Augen, auch wenn sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte warum sie das tat.

Sein Oberkörper berührte den ihrigen, und die Wärme die sich daraufhin in dieser Stelle ausbreitete war nahezu unbeschreiblich.

Sie fühlte seine Bewegungen und wartete, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

_quiiiiieeeeeetsch_

"So müde das dir schon die Augen zufallen Kate?", stichelte Gibbs, welcher, um sie herum seine Tasche vom Bett genommen hatte, beim hinausgehen.

"Was?", völlig perplex starrte sie ihren Vorgesetzen an.

"Ich nehm das Sofa, ich bin mir sicher das ist weit bequemer als dieses schreckliche Bett. So ich geh jetzt runter und bereite alles vor, von mir aus kannst du ne stunde pennen, wenn das bei diesem Mistvieh überhaupt möglich ist.

Bis nacher!"

"Mistkerl!", murmelte Kate entäuscht, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste ob sie das überhaupt von im erwartet hätte, sie zu küssen.

"Bastard gefällt mir besser Kate!", rief Gibbs von draußen.

* * *

tbc, only if you want to

yours skoyer


	10. Zusammenarbeit?

Freunde Römer Landsleute, ich danke auch gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz doll für diese vielen lieben lieben Reviews! Also das die Story noch läuft is nur euer verdienst , ich hätt nämlich echt nicht gedacht das sie so gut ankommt.

Also gut hier ein neues häppelchen und ich hoffe ihr habt in den vorherigen kapiteln gemerkt das der Trailer eine art roter faden bzw kurzer inhalt der story is. Heute hab ich wieder ein teil des trailers eingebaut, wer den findet bekommt n großen wundervoll heißen Kaffee..._l**ach**_

Yours Skoyer

**_"Das einzige , was die Menschheit zu retten vermag , ist Zusammenarbeit, und der Weg zur Zusammenarbeit nimmt im Herzen der einzelnen seinen Anfang."_** (_ aus Bertrand Russell's "Moral_")

Als Kate am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich wie ein Frettchen das in den Trockner geraten war. Das dass Bett eine solche Zumutung war hätte sie nicht gedacht aber durch dieses gequietsche war sie bestimmt die halbe Nacht wach gewesen und hatte krampfhaft versucht sich nicht zu bewegen was leider einige Krämpfe und Verspannungen ausgelöst hatte.

Nun schlurfte sie in ihr Badezimmer (welches zum Glück für diese schreckliche Nacht entschädigte) und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige , heiße Dusche.

Wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch ausehend und fertig angezogen stieg sie die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinab um zu sehen ob ihr Boss schon wach war.

Leise schlich sie durch die schwere Holztür und lauschte angestrengt nach möglichen Geräuschen die veraten würden das er bereits arbeitete. Doch nichts war zu hören. Verduzt blickte sie im Raum umher und erblickte schließlich das Sofa mit zugehörigem Inhalt und zu ihrer Entrüstung schien es äußerst bequem zu sein. In einer ziemlich...naja entspannten Weise lag dort ihr Chef, alle 4 Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt und die Decke halb auf dem Boden gestrampelt.

Vorsichtig schlich sie näher und, dicht neben seinem Nachtlager stehend, lauschte sie kurz seinem leisen Schnarchen ehe sie beschloss ihn zu wecken.

"Guten Morgen Boss", sprach sie leise.

**Keine Reaktion **seitens des grunzenden Mannes.

"Äm, Boss aufstehen es ist schon 9 Uhr.", kam es nun etwas lauter.

**Nichts**, nicht mal ein zucken.

_/Okay gehen wir zur unsanften Metode über./ _

Zaghaft rüttelte sie an seinem Arm. "Na los aufstehen Gibbs!"

Mh..anscheinend hätte sie ein Stones Konzert hier drinnen abhalten können ohne das er es bemerkt hätte..

_/Klar aber mir erzählen ich solle nicht so faul sein...typisch Mann/_

Sie wurde nun ein bisschen ärgerlich wollte ihn aber auch nicht pennen lassen.

Nun packte sie seine beiden Schultern und rüttelte, erst zaghaft, dann etwas kraftvoller. "Du Schlafmütze wirds bald?"

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen merkte sie auch schon wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und schwungvoll mit dem Rücken_ auf _dem Sofa und _unter_ einem ziemlich angepissten Gibbs zum liegen kam.

Ihre Arme warum nun in einem eisernen Klammergriff gefangen und seine Augen blitzen so gefährlich das sie einen kurzen Schrei ob dieser Überraschung austieß.

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt er sie so bis ihm bewusst wurde was gerade geschehen war.

"Boss?", versuchte Kate ihn zurück in die Realität zu holen.

Gibbs blickte umher bis er seine Augen schließlich hinunter auf Kate richtete und bemerkte was er getan hatte.

Langsam rutschte er von ihr hinunter und half ihr auf. Kate hielt sich das Becken das er mit seinem Gewicht ziemlich eingedellt hatte , diesen Eindruck zumindest hatte sie.

"Entschuldigung, hab ich dir weh getan?"

Das Gesicht ein wenig verzogen sagte sie schlicht "Nein, nein alles okay."

Nach dem der erste Schock vorbei war ging Gibbs wieder in den Angriff über.

" Was sollte das eigentlich? Was machst du am frühen Morgen an meinem,", er betone das letze Wort, "Bett,kannst du mir das mal erklären?"

_/Er scheint ein wenig wütend zu sein Kate, sei lieber vorsichtig, _rief die kleine Stimme in Kates Kopf.

Kate schien ein wenig verwirrt von seinem schnellen Gemütswandel und stotterte. "Na, ich wollte dich nur wecken,es ist,schon 9 und du wolltest partout nicht aufwachen.

"Als ob ich noch nicht erwachsen genug wäre um selber aufzustehen! Und es ist bestimmt noch nicht so spät Kate! Die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen!"...

_/Okay wütend war untertrieben, mächtig sauer wäre das richtige Wort_./

Mit einer Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Ärger blickte sie ihren Boss an und wies mit spitzen Finger zum Fenster.

Dort kämpfte sich gerade eine goldgelbe Sonne durch die Wolken und erhellte sogleich das Wohnzimmer ein wenig.

"Oh", lies Gibbs sich vernehmen.

"Oh? Das ist alles, Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung Gibbs?"

Er sah sie kurz an und blickte dann an sich hinab, anscheinend fiel ihm jetzt erst auf das er nur in Boxershorts und einem weißen Unterhemd vor ihr stand.

Sie folgte seinen Augen und erblickte einen...naja nicht üblen Körper, hüstel zumindest für sein alter..._/Alter Schwede/_

Da Gibbs wohl wusste wie er aussah blickte er wieder zu Kate, welche aber äußerst fixiert auf seine bekleidung zu sein schien.

Er spannte kurz seine Bauchmuskeln an und Kates Augen wurden noch größer denn dieses Hemd war Hauteng so das ihr dieses Muskelspiel nicht verborgen blieb.

Gibbs lachte ein leises Lachen und brachte sie dazu den Kopf wieder zu heben.

Er bemerkte flüchtig das leichte rosafärben ihrer Wangen ehe er wieder sprach.

"Du willst eine Entschuldigung Kate? Erinnere mich daran dir bei Gelegenheit beizubringen das es durchaus tödliche Folgen haben kann, einen Marine, und sei es nur einen ehemaligen, ungeschützt zu wecken. Du kannst von Glück reden das ich dir nicht die Kehle zugedrückt habe!"

Kate riss die Augen auf. "Ach jetzt soll ich dir danken das ich noch am Leben bin? Herr Gott ich wollte dich nur wecken und nicht gleich auffressen!"

"Tu mir einen Gefallen und wecke mich nie wieder ja? Dein Gesicht brauch ich nicht gleich nach dem aufwachen zu sehen!", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen.

Kate blieb der Mund offen stehen."Was hast du gerade gesagt Boss?"

"Ach an den Ohren hast dus auch noch? Meine Güte ich hätte doch McGee mitnehmen sollen!", grollte er wärend er dabei war seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

"Ach? Na warum hast du mich dann mitfahren lassen?"

"Weil ich nur die erfahrensten Leute mitnehmen wollte. Das hier ist kein Kinderspiel, das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt!"

"Dessen bin ich mir voll bewusst! Aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund für solche sexistischen Beleidigungen!", Kate spürte wie ihr die Wut die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Und genau deswegen bin ich 3 mal geschieden worden...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und schnappte sich seine Klamotten um sich waschen zu gehen.

Kate ging in die Küche. Sie war zu sehr von ihm entäuscht als das sie noch weitere Lust hatte mit ihm zu streiten. "Und das wahrscheinlich auch zu Recht", flüsterte sie, den Durchgang passierend.

Gibbs drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, schüttelte dann den Kopf und tapte die Treppe zum Bad hinauf.

------------------------------------NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS----------------------------------------

Mit tropfnassen Haaren trat er in die Küche und sah sich um.

Kate hatte inzwischen Kaffee gekocht und ein spärliches Frühstück auf den Tisch gedeckt. Da ihre persönlichen Vorräte auch nicht für ein 3 Gänge Menü gedacht waren mussten sie nacher eh nochmal in die Stadt fahren um einzukaufen.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zum ihm und goss gerade den Kaffee in die Tassen als er sich wieder in Gibbs Manier anschlich und sie über die Schulter hinweg beobachtete.

"Du weißt aber das ich ihn schwarz trinke oder Kate?", sprach er plötzlich und verursachte so eine mittlere schwarze Sinnflut welche sich über die gesamte Arbeitsplatter ergoss.

Sie wirbelte herum. "Muss das sein Gibbs? Sieh dir diese Sauerei an...verdammter Mist"

Sie wand sich wieder um und schnappte sich einen Lappen um die Misere auf zu wischen.

"Ich wiederhole mich ungern aber du bist ziemlich schreckhaft Kate."frotzelte Jethro sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches setzend.

"Das wäre sogar Bruce Willis bei deinem anschleichen...", gab sie zurück.

"Das gehört zu meinem Beruf! Ich muss vorsichtig sein.", grinste er.

"Ich bin aber nicht irgendein Verbrecher der dir ans Leder will sondern ein Mitglied deines Teams!"

"Vertraue niemanden außer dir selbst", war seine einzige Erwiederung als er sich ein Brötchen schnappte.

"Oh Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir Boss, langsam liebe ich dieses Arbeitsklima!", sprach sie wütend.

Gibbs begann sein Brötchen aufzuschneiden."Sarkasmus steht dir nicht Kate, ich arbeite so seit dem ich beim Ncis angefangen hab und bin immer gut damit gefahren.!"

"Blödsinn!", murmelte sie leise.

„Willst du mir etwa sagen wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe?", fragte er sie nun ebenfals ärgerlich.

Sie setze sichund funkelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Ach meinst du ich mache meine schlecht?"

"Pass dich einfach an dann hab ich auch nichts zu meckern", sagte er nun beschwichtigend. Er wurde des Streitens langsam müde.

Sie verzichtete auf eine erwiederung und hoffte so würde sie ihren Stolz und ihre Würde ihm gegenüber zumindest noch in Bruchstücken aufrecht erhalten.

Sie sah ihn nur an und er legte wieder sein Pokerface auf.

Er sah sich um und fragte schließlich. "Und was ist nun mit dem **Kaffee**?"

Tbc...


	11. Bärchen?

_Mädels, Palaceianer, Fanfictionleser. Ich weiß oh gott ich weiß das ich ewig nicht geupdatet hab aber es lag einzig und allein __  
__An meinem Abi stress, okay, ich hab zwar nächsten Montag meine erste Prüfung, am Mittwoch die Zweite und am Freitag die Dritte aber ich dacht mir wo kann man am besten entspannen als bein Story's schreiben lach __  
__Also bitte denkt ja nicht ich hätts vergessen __  
__Das ist nur für euch und nochmals vielen vielen dank an die vielen Reviewer, auch an die neuen ich knuddl euch __  
__Neues Kapitel, etwas neuer Stil. Ich hoff mein Gibbs ist nicht alzu ooc aber bitte vergebt mir. Ich hab in letzer Zeit so ne Devote Phase, (ich bin von den Lehrern abhängig, wenn die sauer sind kann ich mein Abi in der Pfeife rauchen) und das musste n bissel rein (omg, hätt nie gedacht das ich dasmal schreiben würd) __  
__Entschuldigt die Tipp fehler, kommt von intravenös angeschlossenen Kaffe und dramatisch zu vielen Zigaretten __  
__Ich drück euch Skoyer_

**Let meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee entertain you!**  
(Robbie Wiliams)

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt. Kate merkte das Gibbs diesen Fall viel ernster als sonst nahm, wenn das irgendwie möglich war.

Es war ihr durchaus klar das diese Zeit hier, in dieser Idylle , so gar nicht idyllenhaft werden würde und das schon gar nicht mit Gibbs.

Sie machte sich daran seine Aufgaben gewissenhaft zu erfüllen was im Klartext hieß, Akten wälzen und nach möglichen Komplizen des Terroristen suchen.

Schnell fiel ihr einer der Verdächtigen ins Auge, besser gesagt Verdächtige.

Ziva David, ungefähr ihr Alter und Agentin des Mossad. Einmal mehr stellte kate sich die Frage was eine solch wunderschöne Frau dazu bringen konnte

sich diesen Terroristen als Agentin zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sie hatte ungefähr 30 Akten durchgesehen und es häuften sich Weibliche Terroristen um die 25.

Gerade als sie sich den nächsten Stapel vornehmen wollte klingelte es an der Tür.

DingDong

Sie hörte ein genervtes Brummen von Gibbs Ecke und beschloss lieber selbst nachzusehen.

/Wer um alles in der Welt klingelt bei uns? Er sagte doch das Haus sei seit Jahren unbewohnt gewesen/

Sie öffnete und eine zierliche ältere Frau blickte sie durch große Brillengläser an.  
"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Kate freundlich.

DIe ältere Dame besah sich die braunhaarige Frau von oben bis unten bis sie fragte:"Entschuldigen sie Fräulein, hätten sie wohl etwas Zucker für mich?"

/Fräulein? Seh ich aus wie 12/

"Äm, dürfte ich fragen wo sie wohnen?" wunderte sich Kate. "Ich habe im Umkreis von 2 Meilen kein Haus gesehen."  
Die alte jedoch lächelte nur und antwortete mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen, "Ich bin nicht von hier. Meine Nichte und ich sind gerade in den Ferien und campen nicht weit entfernt von der Stadt."

Kate runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach.

/Ganz toll Gibbs, von wegen abgelegen und ideal für Observationen, pffft/

"Guten Tag wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Kate wirbelte herum. Gibbs stand genau hinter ihr und hatte ein seltsames Grinsen aufgesetzt das sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Die Dame lächelte keck zurück und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot.

Kate blickte ihn noch ungläubiger an/Ist das denn zu fassen/

Sie antwortete mit einem leicht schüchternen Schmunzeln. "Ich hatte ihre werte Frau Gemahlin nur nach etwas Zucker gefragt. Meine Nichte und ich zelten etwas weiter entfernt von hier und unserer ist leider aufgebraucht."

Gibbs grinste Kate noch einmal kurz an und legte dann besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Kates Schultern.  
"Aber natürlich können wir ihnen aushelfen. Mein Augenstern hat nur schlecht geschlafen und ist deswegen noch etwas langsam", Er lächelte spitzbübisch und drückte Kate um seine Worte zu bekräftigen noch einmal kurz an sich.

/Ooookay, Moooooment wie war das gerade? Werte Gemahlin?Augenstern? Piepsts bei euch/

"Schatz?"  
Kate konnte sich nicht rühren, so fest hatte er sie in einer 'Zwangs-Umarmung'.Als sie nicht reagierte fragte er nocheinmal. "Schatz? Würdest du der Dame bitte etwas Zucker  
aus der Küche holen?"

Kate riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihm nun funkelnd in die Augen.

/ Schatz? Noch ein son Ding und ich zeig dir wer hier n Schätzchen ist/

"Dann müsstest du mich ersteinmal loslassen mein Bärchen!"  
Gibbs entglitten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alle Gesichtszüge. Ein wahrlich seltener Anblick. Als er seine Selbstkontrolle wiedergefunden hatte wurde er sich wieder Kates Worten bewusst und entließ sie aus seinen Armen.

Kate grinste der Alten noch einmal kurz zu und stampfte dann furchsteufelswild in die Küche um zu sehen ob sie überhaupt Zucker mitgenommen hatte.

an der Tür

"Und wie lange sind sie schon verheiratet? Sie sehen so glücklich aus!"  
"Knapp 3 Jahre. Aber ich verfluche jeden Tag an dem ich nicht bei ihr sein kann."

Küche

/Ich verfluche diesen Bastard. Wie kann er mich nur so in Verlegenheit bringen/

an der Tür

"Sind sie eigentlich neu in der Gegend? Ich habe Umzugskartons in ihrem Flur gesehen"  
"Neu sind wir schon aber wir verbringen nur unseren Hochzeitstag hier. Es werden so Drei wochen werden nehme ich an.  
Sie Liebt es so lange Urlaub von der Arbeit zu machen."

Küche

/Wenn die Drei Wochen um sind mache ich ersteinmal 8 Wochen lang Urlaub .  
Das kann er mir nicht verbieten/

an der Tür

"Haben sie noch keine Kinder? Immerhin sind Drei Jahre eine lange Zeit."  
"Wissen Sie, ich wollte immer Kinder haben aber sie denkt zunächst daran ihre Karriere in  
Schwung zu bringen."

Küche

/Oder noch besser ich kündige. Ich beende meine Karriere und suche mir einen Mann und werde wundervolle Kinder haben/

Endlich hatte sie ein Päckchen Zucker gefunden. Beim hinausgehen sah sie Gibbs und die Frau herzhaft lachen . So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.#  
"Was hast du denn so witziges erzählt mein Bärchen?", fragte Kate zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen.

Gibbs sah ihr direkt in die Augen nahm ihr den Zucker ab und legte wieder 'diesen' Arm um sie.  
"Ich erzählte gerade von unserem ersten Treffen. Du weißt doch noch, damals in dem Flugzeug wo du 'Bastard nanntest."

/Bastard/

"Oh ja natürlich , wer hätte damals gedacht das wir beide dann zusammenfindenn würden mh?"Sie stubste ihn spielerisch in die Seite um ihren  
Unmut über diese mehr als unangenehme Situation auszudrücken.

Gibbs lachte ein unechtes Lachen, was der Frau aber gar nicht weiter aufzufallen schien und verabschiedete sich freundlich.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen noch wundervolle Ferien. Feiern sie ihren Hochzeitstag schön"

"Danke Gnädigste. Ihnen auch einen erholsamen Urlaub!",flötete Gibbs.  
Kate sah ihn entgeistert an und blickte dann nocheinmal zu der Frau.

"Und Kindchen, denken sie daran, DIe Karriere ist nicht alles. Wo sich ihr Mann doch Kinder wünscht!"Sie zwinkerte den beiden nocheinmal kurz  
zu bevor sie sich endgütltig zum gehen wandte.

Gibbs schloss die Tür und atmete einmal kräftig durch. Kate stand genau vor der verschlossenen Tür und wirkte ein wenig versteinert.

Als Jethro die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entließ wurde sie auch wieder wach und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"WAS genau sollte denn das? Schatz? Augenstern? Hast du schlechter geschlafen als ich dachte?"  
Gibbs sah sie etwas wütend an, nicht bemerkend das er den Arm noch nicht wieder weggenommen hatte.

"Hast du überhaupt etwas gelernt damals bein Secret Service? Tarnung! Klingelts bei dir?"  
Kate blickte verdutzt.  
"Oh..."

"Genau, Oh! Oder meinst du es macht mir Spaß den liebenden Ehemann zu spielen?"  
Kate blickte an sich hinauf und fühlte nun auch seinen schweren Arm noch auf ihr liegen.  
"Anscheinend kennst du dich damit aus Gibbs."

Jethro folgte ihren Augen , dachte aber gar nicht daran diesen weg zu nehmen.  
"Ich durchaus, aber wenn du mich nocheinmal Bärchen nennst nehme ich dich beim Wort und benutze meine Krallen", mit diesen Worten drückte er sie wieder an sich um sie zum Aufgeben zu zwingen.

Im verunsichern war er schon immer gut gewesen.  
Und es gelang, Kate versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

/Hey du warst mal eine Leibwächterin, mehr hast du nicht drauf? Schäm dich/  
"Gibbs , lass mich los, du tust mir weh!"  
"Erst wenn du dieses B wort nie wieder sagst!"

"Bärchen?"  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff noch mehr. Nun stand Kate mit dem Gesicht zur Wand an dieselbe gelehnt und Jethro genau hinter ihr.

Sie bekahm fast keine Luft mehr, doch je länger es dauerte desto bewusster wurde sie sich das dies vielmehr ein Spiel um Macht, als um dieses Blöde Wort war.

Sie spührte seine Brust direkt an ihren Rücken gepresst und seine Leistenregion genau an ihrem Hintern.

/Oh...mein... Gott...er ist auch nur ein Mann Kate, versuch dein Glück, versuch ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen/

Vorsichtig bemühte sie sich komplet still zu stehen und ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Gibbs tat es ihr gleich und verharrte. Sie wollte noch den richtigen Moment abwarten.  
Sie konzentrierte sich komplett auf den Mann hinter ihr, nicht auf ihren Boss. Und mal ehrlich, er war ein Mann, und was für einer, das musste selbst sie sich zusgestehen.

Vorsichtig drückte sie ihr Becken gegen seines in einem Moment an dem er es nicht erwartete.  
"Was ist Kate? Sag bloß du gibst schon auuuuuooooooohhhhhh!"

Sie verharrte in dieser Position und wartete nur darauf das er sie deswegen anschreien oder sonst etwas machen würde nur um endlich von dieser vermaledeiten Wand wegzukommen.

"Ich und aufgeben? Vergisses!", sagte sie trotzig und ein wenig außer Atem.  
Doch die gewünschte Reaktion folgte nicht.  
Gibbs trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und vergrößerte so noch den Druck zwischen ihren beiden Körpern.  
Sie atmete zischend ein und riss geschockt die Augen auf.

„Genauso wenig wie ich Kate! Wenn du anfängst zu spielen, spiel ich mit."  
Gesagt getan. Nachdem nach 2 Minuten keine Reaktion von ihr kam wiederholte er seinen Schritt. Er war ein Meister der Selbstkontrolle, da würde er sich doch nicht von einer Frau…okay und was für einer aus der Fassung bringen lassen.

Doch er hatte nicht mit ihrem Kampfgeist gerechnet.  
Selbstbewusst lehnte sie sich provokativ noch ein Stück weiter zurück und kam ihm in seiner Bewegung entgegen.

Nun konnte er ein zitterndes einatmen nicht unterdrücken.

/Grundgütiger damit hätte ich ja nun nicht gerechnet. Bärchen , dir hätte ich mehr zugetraut, mal sehen ob das noch einmal klappt../

Wieder presste sie ihr Becken gegen seines und diesmal war ein Keuchen nicht zu überhören.  
„Hey Bärchen, wirst du langsam müde oder warum bist du so außer Atem?", fragte Kate herausfordernd.

Gibbs versuchte nicht die Kontrolle über seine Körperreaktionen zu verlieren. Er atmete tief ein und aus und überlegte kramphaft was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Er wusste lange würde er das, als Mann, nicht mehr folgenlos durchstehen. Doch eine Gnadenfrist hatte er noch dank seiner relativ berührungsneutralen Hosen.

Er entschied sich nicht mehr die unteren Körperregionen agieren zu lassen sondern erinnerte sich an seine Hände die noch immer fest um Kates Schultern lagen.

TBC……ha wat bin ich fieß wa

bitte bitte Fb, davon leb ich


	12. Nähe

_Määääääääääääääädels ich bins mal wieder.Peace out_

_Ja okay ich weiß Tonnen von Asche auf mein Haupt das dieses Kapitel so spät kommt denn ich hab gehört es wurde sehr erwartet.+schämt euch ihr lüsternen Weiber+_

_Ich hoffe ich konnte euren Erwartungen gerecht werden aber wer mich kennt weiß das es immer anders kommt als ihr denkt +dreckiglach+_

_Da ich nun eine Woche im fernen Norwegen angeln gehe dacht ich es wäre nur fair euch nicht noch eine weitere Woche warten zu lassen. Ich bekomm morgen meine Abiergebnisse und bin soooooooooooo nervös._

_Biddeschön, is viiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeel zu wenig aber ich hoff ihr steinigt mich nicht_

_Ich hab euch gaaaaaaaaaaaanz solle lieb, vielen vielen Dank für diese vielen lieben Reviews, jedes einzelne war wundervoll und so ein Ansporn._

_Yours Skoyer_

* * *

**Freundschaft ist eine Kunst der Distanz so wie die Liebe eine Kusnt der Nähe ist.** (französisch)

Er entschied sich nicht mehr die unteren Körperregionen agieren zu lassen sondern erinnerte sich an seine Hände die noch immer fest um Kates Schultern lagen.

Langsam…unendlich langsam ließ er sie von den Schultern zu ihrem schlanken Hals wandern.

Kate fürchtete sich zunächst, nicht wissend was er vorhatte.

Möglicher weise war sie zu weit gegangen ihn so zu provozieren.

_Würde er Hand an eine Frau legen?_

Doch das Gefühl von Furcht wurde schnell durch ein starkes Kribbeln ersetzt als seine warmen Hände die nackte Haut ihres Halses streiften.

Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken als er ganz sanft mit seinen rechten Zeigefinger die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr fand.

Er streichelte sie fast auch wenn seine Hände sich fast nicht bewegten.

Es war wie das schüchterne zurückhaltende Flattern eines jungen Vogels kurz vor dem ersten Flug.

Zitterte er etwa?

_Was zur Hölle hast du vor verdammt?_

Sie wollte sich gerade herumdrehen als er etwas völlig Gibbs-untypisches machte.

Zuerst dachte sie er würde von ihr ablassen doch dann fühlte sie einen Lufthauch der an ihren Schultern begann und bis zur weichen Haut ihres Nackens entlang strich.

Unendlich sanft blies er unsichtbare Muster auf ihren Nacken und nun konnte sie ein Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Wärme breitete sich in jeder denkbaren Region ihres Körpers aus und entfaltete sich zu einem Gefühl welches sie fast schon vergessen hatte.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen hörte er sofort damit auf und nahm seine Hände von ihrem Körper.

_Nein, bitte bitte hör nicht auf….bitte_

Doch er vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und wartete darauf das sie sich umdrehte.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich von der Wand weg und sah zu ihm auf.

Sie versuchte in seinen Augen irgendein Gefühl zu deuten doch es schien als sähe er durch die hindurch.

„Gibbs?", fragte sie leise?

Wie vom Donner gerührt sah er sie nun direkt an, so als wäre er erstaunt darüber dass sie hier war.

„Ich..Kate, geh und sie die Akten durch…verstanden?"

Irritiert durch seinen recht scharfen Ton traute sie sich gar nicht auch nur einen Schritt zu machen.

Als von ihr keine Reaktion folgte wiederholte er sich.

„Kate, geh und mach deine Arbeit!" Es klang schon fast verzweifelt.

Sie konnte kein Wort zu ihm sagen, noch immer verwirrt über diese Aktion von eben.

Langsam entfernte sie sich von der verhängnisvollen Wand und lief ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen in das Wohnzimmer.

tbc..

FBbiiiitte

es gibt für jedes Fb n Kaffee


	13. Vergessen wie es sein kann

_Peace out Leutz. __  
__Ich bin mal wieder spät dran. Wer auch immer gesagt hat wir würden die Schule vermissen wenn wir erstmal fertig sind hat recht. __  
__Ich befinde mich gerade in einem tiefen tiefen Loch in dem man sich nur jeden Morgen fragt, warum steh ich eigentlich auf. __  
__Okay genug gelabert.Ich fürchte etwas von meiner stimmung hat sich auf die story übertragen nehmts mir nicht übel. __  
__fb wär lieb. __  
__Ich knuddl euch __  
__Yours **Skoyer**_

* * *

**Es ist Unsinn, sagt die Vernunft.  
Es ist Unglück sagt die Berechnung.  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz, sagt die Angst.  
Es ist Aussichtslos, sagt die Einsicht.  
Es ist lächerlich sagt der Stolz.  
Es ist leichtsinnig, sagt die Vorsicht.  
Es ist unmöglich, sagt die Erfahrung.  
Es ist was es ist……**

Schnell hatte sich Kate wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

Nicht wissend wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie diesen Vorfall erwähnen sollte, sagte sie einfach nichts. Auch wenn es ihr mehr als schwer fiel.

Mehr als das.  
Sie brannte innerlich, zerfressen von der Ungewissheit ob er nur mit ihr spielte oder ob mehr dahinter steckte.

_/Warum zum Teufel benimmt er sich so/_

Die beste Ablenkung in einem solchen Fall war Ablenkung, und das durch Arbeit. So war Kate immer verfahren und keine Konfrontation mit diesem Thema bedeutete, keinen erneuten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Zumal sie sich selbst nicht genau im Klaren war, was sich eigentlich abgespielt hatte.

Der Fall kam nur schleppend voran. Mal fehlte dort ein Stückchen was zu einem Erfolg führen würde, mal wurden sie in die Irre geführt.

Sie merkte wie sie langsam müde wurde, und die Arbeit schien auch an Gibbs nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein.

Immer öfter beobachtete sie, wie er gähnte oder einfach nur schrecklich müde aussah.

Es war bereits Neun Uhr Abends und für heute waren sie beide am ende ihrer Kräfte.

Sie begab sich auf die Veranda um einen Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang zu erhaschen.

Hier am Meer sah er viel schöner aus, und sie fühlte wie die Luft kälter wurde als die Sonne begann zischend in das nun orange farbige Wasser ein zu tauchen.

Auf dem Balkon stehend bemerkte sie nicht das Gibbs sie vom Wohnzimmer aus beobachtete.

Ein Flüstern verließ seine Lippen.

„Verdammt Kate…"

Sie wand sich kurz herum in dem Glauben etwas gehört zu haben doch von drinnen war keine Regung zu erkennen.  
Jethro verbarg sich hinter einem der großen Vorhänge und blieb so unsichtbar für die junge Frau die im Licht der Untergehenden Sonne noch viel schöner erschien als sie ohnehin schon war.

Ihr Anblick machte ihn trunken.  
Der Zwischenfall von gestern hatte an seinen Kräften genagt.

Er verfluchte sich dafür sie überhaupt mitgenommen zu haben. Was hatte ihn nur geritten seine Professionalität mit solch einer Frau wie Kate auf die Probe zu stellen!

Er wusste es war falsch.  
Alles.

Er war unvorsichtig gewesen, hatte kurz die Kontrolle verloren.  
Und nichts hasste er mehr als das. Er war wütend auf sie, ihn so zu provozieren. Und er war wütend auf sich, es auch noch geschehen zu lassen.

Und da war er wieder, dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, den er fühlte wenn er sich wieder der unumstößlichen Tatsache bewusst wurde, niemals würde er zulassen wieder eine Frau an sich heran zu lassen.

**Einmal** enttäuscht zu werden ist normal, das passiert jedem Menschen.

Das** zweite **mal dachte er, er hätte voreilig gehandelt als er sie heiratete.

Beim **dritten **Mal war es als würde er sterben.

Das Liebe so weh tun kann hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten.

Und doch, es hatte ihn verändert. Er schwor den Frauen ab. Nicht das er jetzt das Ufer wechseln würde, doch er ertrug es nicht mehr, das mit ihm gespielt wurde.

Physische Schmerzen vergehen. Doch die Schmerzen seines Herzens schienen nie aufzuhören.  
Wenn die Nacht sicherer schien als der Tag, saß er Stunde für Stunde in seinem Sessel und dachte nach.Über das was war, ist und nie merh sein würde.

Und so hatte er das , seiner Meinung nach, beste getan um so etwas nicht noch einmal durchzumachen.

Er hatte vergessen wie es war, mit dem Duft von Parfüm auf seinem Kopfkissen aufzuwachen.

Er hatte vergessen wie es sich anfühlte, gehalten zu werden.

Er hatte vergessen wie es ist, **_zu lieben._**

tbc...

fbfbfbfb...aber ich mag doch ein fb haben(ab durch die hecke gesehn, nur isses hier kein keks den ich haben möcht)


	14. Veränderte Tatsachen

Juhu PEACE OUT LEUTZ!  
Okay wieder ein neues Chappi von Breathless, omg ich hoff es hängt euch noch nicht zum hals raus.  
Heute mal ein bisschen die Story vorantreiben und n bissel rumshippern okay?  
ich hoff ihr mögts ich hab mich echt angestrengt  
biddeschön, und fb wär furchtbar lieb hundeblickaufsetz  
Yours Skoyer

* * *

**"Und du?", wollte Lobosch wissen."Du, Krabat, hast du keine Angst?" ****  
****"Mehr als du ahnst", sagte Krabat."Und nicht nur um mich allein." ****  
**_(Otfried Preußler, Krabat...eine tolle Überschrift aus Tintenherz) __  
_

Es war bereits dunkel geworden als Gibbs endlich von seinen unzähligen Akten aufblickte.

Ganz in dem Fall versunken hatte er die Zeit vergessen und merkte wie er langsam müde wurde.

Kate hatte seit dem Zwischenfall im Flur nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt und, um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.  
Er stand langsam auf und streckte sich ein wenig um seine steif gewordenen Gliedmaßen ein wenig zu lockern.

Auf die Küche zugehend wunderte er sich nur kurz wo seine Mitarbeiterin wohl stecken mochte, zog es aber vor, ihr zunächst so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Kate lag unterdessen oben auf ihrem Bett und schaute regungslos an die weiße Decke, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten um ein völlig anderes Thema.

_/Ziva….Ziva…irgendwo habe ich diesen Namen doch schon einmal gehört…/_

Sich aufrichtend versuchte sie krampfhaft einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihr und dem Fbi zu bilden, denn in eben einer solchen Akte war der Name aufgetaucht.

Wie ein Blitz schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf.

_/**Ari**/ _

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und mit einem Mal stockte ihr der Atem.

_/Oh mein Gott/_

Schnell hatte sie die wenigen Stufen vom oberen Stockwerk nach unten genommen und raste förmlich in die Küche aus der sie Geräusche gehört hatte.

„Gibbs!", rief sie und konnte hinter der geöffneten Kühlschranktür ausfindig machen.  
„Kate?", gab er ebenso zurück und lugte kurz hinter der Tür hervor.  
„Ich weiß woher ich den Namen Ziva David kenne!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Gibbs zog kurz die Stirn kraus und erwiderte, „Schieß los, aber nur wenn es wichtig für den Fall ist."

Kate setzte sich an den großen Tisch und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, um ihn ja nicht in irgendeiner Form zu verärgern indem sie sich vielleicht in etwas verrannt hatte.

„Ziva David, ich habe ihre FBI Akte gelesen. Sie hat zu der Gleichen Organisation und noch dazu zum gleichen Kopf dieser Terroristenvereinigung Kontakt, wie Ari es hat!"  
Gibbs setzte sich ihr schräg gegenüber.

„Zig Leute sind in genau der Gleichen Organisation Kate."  
„Ja aber, sie hat, nach Fbi Angaben, im letzten Monat 5 Anrufe zu einem gewissen Achmed Ismail getätigt."  
Gibbs rieb sich, während sie redete die müden Augen.  
„Und, was ist mit diesem Ismail? Spuck's aus und red nicht um den heißen Brei herum."

Ein wenig ärgerlich fuhr sie fort.  
„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen er dieser Achmed sein könnte? Vor genau einem Jahr ist dieser Name schon einmal auf einer Telefonliste aufgetaucht, und zwar in der, die wir von Fornell zugesteckt bekommen hatten."

Gibbs versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

_/Fornell?...Achmed?...Ari?...Oh Scheiße/_

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Kate an.  
„Nein!", brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Doch Gibbs, Ismail ist Ari und Ziva David, welche sich in dem Haus aufhält, steht in regen Kontakt zu dem Drecksack."

Gibbs wurde schlagartig nervös. Eigentlich passierte so etwas selten doch bei dem Gedanken an den Vorfall in der Autopsie wurde ihm schlagartig übel. Der Mistkerl würde zu allem Bereit sein.

Nun hatten sie ein weit größeres Problem als sie gedacht hatten.  
Er musste mit in diese Sache verwickelt sein, wenn diese David in so oft angerufen hatte.  
Sie mussten handeln, doch heute Nacht nicht mehr, er konnte nur noch mit Mühe die Augen aufhalten.

Er brachte trotz seiner offensichtlichen Anspannung ob der Wendung dieses Falls ein ehrliches Lächeln zu stande als er sagte, "Gut gemacht Kate, wirklich sehr gut gemacht."

Kate errötete ein wenig, freute sich aber unheimlich über das seltene Lob ihres Vorgesetzten.  
„Und wie wollen wir nun vorgehen? Für uns zwei allein ist das zu groß! Du erinnerst dich an Gerrald?", fuhr sie gleich eifrig fort.

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen Kate, aber nicht mehr heute…ich bin,", er gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich erneut die Augen, „hundemüde."  
„Okay…", so kannte sie ihn nicht. Normaler Weise hätte er Augenblicklich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um dieses Schwein dingfest zu machen.

Langsam stand er auf und Kate konnte sehen das es ihm wirklich nicht gut ging. Er schien völlig ausgepowert.  
„Du solltest auch schlafen gehen, wir haben morgen eine Menge Arbeit vor uns. Gute Nacht."  
Sie stand auf und murmelte ein „Nacht.", als sie sich zum Gehen umwandte.

Ein „Und Kate?", ließ sie sich wieder umdrehen und sie blickte zu Gibbs der offensichtlich noch etwas los werden wollte.  
„ Das war sehr gut…wirklich."  
„Danke, schlaf gut."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer und machte sich im Bad bedfertig, ehe sie in die Federn fiel. Sie war mindestens genauso kaputt wie er.  
Gibbs ließ sich Zeit um nicht mit ihr zusammen aus dem Bad zu kommen und richtete sein Schlafgemach auf der Couch wieder her.

Er schlich die Treppen hoch um die möglicherweise schon schlafende Agentin nicht zu wecken und wusch sich kurz um die Anstrengen der Tage nicht auch noch im Schlaf auf sich geladen zu spüren.  
Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel des unanständig großen Badezimmers und sah einen Mann den er nicht kannte.

Die Augen trüb und das Gesicht unnatürlich blass. Seine sonst so kurzen Haare, hatte er sich für diese 2 Wochen extra ein Stück länger wachsen lassen und nun hingen ihm einige Strähnen wirr in die Augen.  
„Konzentration Jethro! Das ist dass was jetzt zählt! Gerade bei Ari!", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

_/Nur nicht Ablenken lassen, von nichts und vor allem **niemanden**/_

Er löschte das Licht und öffnete die leicht knarrende Tür und trat in den dunklen Flur der nach recht zu Kates Zimmer, nach links zur Treppe nach unten und gerade aus zum anderen Bad führte.

Die Tür der weiblichen Agentin war nicht ganz geschlossen.  
Er schlich hinüber in der Intension sie ganz zu verschließen als er Licht von drinnen sah.  
Er lugte durch den Spalt und musste feststellen das dass Licht des Mondes das Zimmer in eine unwirkliche Szenerie wie in einem Bild von Kaspar David Friedrich verwandelte.

Er öffnete die Tür weiter und erblickte Kate am anderen Ende des Zimmers, umhüllt von dem gespenstischen weißen Licht.  
Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, doch ihre Haare hatten sich wie ein großer schwarzer Tintenfleck über das strahlendweiße Kopfkissen verteilt.

Da lag sie also, die Frau die in ihm ein wahres Chaos verursacht hatte welches er nun so gut es ging vergessen wollte.

Sie drehte sich, so dass ihr die Decke über die nackten Schultern bis zum Ende ihres Rückens hinunter rutschte.  
Er stand wie versteinert an der Tür und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Tbc….


	15. Ein besonderer Moment

**PEACE OUT LADY'S  
**_Na bin ich diesmal schnell oder was?  
Ahahahahaha, es hat mich dermaßen in den Finger gekitzekt dieses Kapitel zu schreiben das ich nicht anders konnte.  
Äm, ich hoffe ihr könnt euch noch an den Trailer erinnern?  
Gut wenn ja dann habt ihr bestimmt schon beim letzen mal einen Teil entdeckt der hier vollendet wird._

_An dieser stelle möchte ich meinen genialen lesern danken von denen ich immer hammer reviews bekomme. dieses mal(acuh weil ich so schnell war) hab ich nicht alle geschafft per pm zu beantworten daher mal ganz kurz ein großes dankeschön an: **Zyra**(hallöchen , ein neues gesicht +freu, thx das du die story magst, siehst ha hab mich extra beeilt und daaaaanke für den kaffee, ich bin das wie gibbs)**Anne-Viviane**( ich konnte auch noch kein richtiges genre finden, aber das ende wirds wohl bringen, thx für dein süßes review) **KIBBS(**ich mag deinen nick jetzt rate mal wieso 'g')**KibbsLover**( gut ich dacht schon es wird langweilig'phuu' dankeschön!)**benetrice**(hahaha doch'g')l**iz1988**(ich glaub dir hab ich geantwortet, ejal, thx nochmal und hier ist es doch schon'fg')_

_Ich wünsche viel spass, hoffe es is mir n bissel gelungen.  
Enjoy, Skoyer_  
_(ps, ich hab keine Beta...deswegen habt ihr bestimmt schon millionen fehler gefunden,ich hoffe ihr seid nachsichtig'sichduck')_

* * *

**"Even the most brutal torture of the ancients could never compare to being so close, and yet so far from my life."  
"And I remind you of that life?"  
"Your gave me that life."**

_(aus ner genialen Hannibal Fic_)

Keine Regung war in seiner Haltung zu erkennen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm schwindelig und Gibbs bemerkte erst jetzt dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Langsam entließ er sie aus seinen Lungen und wurde gleichzeitig von dem unguten Gefühl gepackt, nicht hier sein zu dürfen.  
Er kam sich fast vor wie ein Voyeur.  
_  
__/Geh, bevor sie merkt das du hier bist/_

Er wollte gehen, Er wollte es _wirklich.  
_Doch sein Körper verwehrte ihm diesen Gefallen. Wie angewurzelt konnte er sich kein Stück rühren und betrachtete ihre schlanke Figur im Mondlicht.

Er konnte die Schatten der Furche erkennen welche ihre Wirbelsäule formte und auch einige Rippen die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten.

_/Sie isst zu wenig/_

Langsam wanderten seine Augen an ihrem Körper hinunter und er realisierte mit einer leichten Röte auf seinen Wangen das sie tatsächlich unbekleidet zu schlafen pflegte.  
Das Fenster war einen Spalt geöffnet und die Vorhänge bewegten sich als der Wind leicht hinein blies.

Nun kam Regung in seinen Körper. Zuerst war es sein Kopf der in Richtung ihres Bettes deutete. Er atmete ein paar Mal kräftig ein und aus um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und ging einige Schritte auf ihr Bett zu.  
Er stoppte.

_/FalschFalschFalsch/_

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er die Worte wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf.

_/Geh doch einfach, geh runter zu deinem Sofa und schlaf/_

Ein weiterer Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein.  
Der Boden knarrte unter seinen Füßen und er betete dass sie sich nicht erschrecken würde.

Die wenigen Meter von der Tür zu ihrem Bett wirkten wie eine Ewigkeit auf ihn ein, doch nun stand er wenige Zentimeter von dem Holzgestell entfernt.  
Diese neue Position gewährte ihm interessante Einblicke.

Er sah dass sie einen Leberfleck genau zwischen den Schulterblättern hatte und links an ihrem Nacken konnte er eine kleine Narbe erkennen.  
Gibbs konnte den Duft ihrer Haut riechen. Sie roch wie frische Seife und etwas das verrückterweise einmalig sie sein musste.

Sie hätte Gänsehaut, ob der kalten Luft die durch das Fenster hineinströmte.

Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Matratze die neben ihr frei war und betrachtete ihre schlanke Form bis zu der stelle an der die Decke sich von ihrem Körper verabschiedet hatte.

Ihre Hüfte war deutlich durch die Kurve die ihr weibliches Gesäß machte zu erkennen und die Decke war kurz eben davor zum Stillstand gekommen.  
Langsam hob er seine Rechte Hand und die Matratze gab einen leisen, kläglichen Laut von sich als Gibbs sein Gewicht verlagerte.

Seine Finger versuchten den Saum der Decke zu erfassen ohne ihre Haut zu berühren.  
Sein Versuch scheiterte, denn das Stück Stoff war so dünn das es sich Hauteng an Kates Körper schmiegte.

Er spürte die warme Haut ihrer Hüfte direkt an seinen Fingerspitzen und musste sich zurückhalten um nicht laut auszuatmen.

_/Nur die Ruhe wenn sie aufwacht kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen/_

Langsam, fast träge umfasste er die Decke so dass sein Handrücken auf ihrer Haut lag.  
Unendlich vorsichtig lässt er seine Hand mitsamt Decke an ihrem Körper hinaufwandern und streift so mit seiner Haut genau an der ihren entlang.  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Körper aus, doch er bemerkt es fast gar nicht.

Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt darauf zu achten das die Decke auch wieder jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut bedeckte.  
Fast eine kleine Ewigkeit dauerte es bis die Reise seiner Hand über die Linie von ihrer Hüfte bis zu ihrem Nacken beendet war.

Seine Hand brannte an der Stelle wo er sie berührt hatte und gleichzeitig fühlte er wie sie langsam wieder kälter wurde als er sie von ihrem Körper wegführte.

Er war drauf und dran so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen doch eine Haarsträhne ließ ihn inne halten.  
Seine Hand bewegte sich zurück zu ihr und strich sie wieder hinter ihr Ohr ehe er scharf einatmete und mit schnellem Schritt eilig das Zimmer verließ.

Gibbs wusste das dies mehr war als er bereit war jemals wieder zu tun.  
Was er nicht wusste das Kate die ganze Zeit **_wach _**gewesen war und nun auf die sich schließende Tür blickte.

tbc...ich hoff ihr gebt mir fb! wär echt lieb.


	16. Keine Fragen

_Durch die Tür des schau. __  
__Ähem hi kennt ihr mich noch, ich weiß ich war ewig nicht mehr da und das liegt daran das ich ne arbeit hab die mir fast keine freizeit lässt. Zusätzlich war mein pc auch noch komplett im eimer und dazu auch meine gespeicherten fanfic dateien….geil oder. __  
__Also wenn ihr noch lust habt…und mir meine lange anbstinenz hier im forum verzeit(gott hab ich eich vermisst!) dann hier gleich mein…"Hallo ich bin wieder da geschenk" __  
__Ein neues chap von Breathless, und ihr findet auch wieder was vom trailer drinne .DANKE NOCHMAL für die vielen reviews, die nachfragen wanns weitergeht und alles drum und dran, ihr macht mein leben echt n stück fröhlicher und bitte verzeiht diese lange warte phase!__  
__Ich hoff ihr habt spass und wir sehen uns im club der toten palacianer __  
__Bis dann ich drück euch! __  
__Ps…wegen rächdschraibfählern…sorry aber wenn man aus der schule raus ist wird alles irgendwie schwerer auch das schreiben. __  
__Yours Skoyer_

* * *

**Allegra**: "Dr. glauben Sie, dass ein Mann so besessen von einer Frau sein kann, nach nur einer einzigen Begegnung?"  
**Hannibal**: "Ob er tagtäglich den Schmerz des Begehrens fühlt und Labung bereits bei ihrem Anblick findet?  
Ich glaube, ja.Aber würde sie über seine Pein hinwegsehen und sich nach ihm verzehren?"(aus Hannibal, einer meiner lieblingsfilme)

Es hatte lange gedauert bis er endlich einschlafen konnte. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf herum. Gedanken von denen er geglaubt hätte sie wären längst vergessen.

Und alle drehten sich um sie, Kate, die in ihm etwas aufgewühlt hatte woran er schon lange nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, _Zuneigung._

Kate wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf obwohl sie die ganze Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können.  
Kurz nachdem er aus ihrem Zimmer gegangen war sie für einen kurzen Augenblick drauf und dran ihm hinterher zu gehen.

Sie wollte ihn fragen was diese ganze Aktion sollte, wollte ihn fragen was er dachte, was er fühlte wenn er sie ansah.  
Doch nach einigem Überlegen verwarf sie die Idee wieder und beschloss ihm nicht hinterher zu laufen.

Sollte er doch den ersten Schritt machen.  
Langsam stand sie auf und blickte aus dem Fenster wo sie eine leicht vernebelte Wiese sah.  
Es war wohl erst kurz nach 6 und es fröstelte ihr.

_/Schnell eine heiße Dusche, bevor Gibbs aufsteht/_

So leise wie möglich öffnete Kate die Tür und schlich, nur in einen dünnen Bademantel bekleidet zum Bad.  
Angekommen, suchte sie ihre Waschutensilien zusammen, stieg unter das heiße Wasser des Duschkopfes und lies die kleinen Tropfen an ihrem Körper herunter laufen.

Nachdem sie ihre Morgentoilette beendet hatte zog sie sich schnell ein dunkelrotes T-Shirt mit passender schwarzer Hose an und band ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Vorsichtig um ja keine Stufe zum Knarren zu bringen stieg sie die Treppen hinunter und ging in die Küche um für sie beide Frühstück zu machen.

_/Vielleicht bringt ihn ein starker Kaffee ja zum reden/_

Gibbs erwachte langsam aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf und drehte sich missmutig auf die andere Seite, dem Fenster abgewandt um der hellen Sonne die bis eben in sein Gesicht schien zu entfliehen.

Die letzte Nacht stand auf seiner Liste der ermüdensten Ereignisse seines Lebens ganz weit oben.

Die Träume die ihn geplagt hatten, als er endlich eingeschlafen war, hatten ihr übriges getan.

Er hatte von ihr geträumt, wie sie verletzt in der einen Ecke des Zimmers stand und die Waffe drohend erhoben hatte.

Gibbs konnte immer noch Aris dreckiges Lachen hören als dieser abdrückte und Kate schreiend zu Boden fiel.  
Etwas merkwürdiges lenkte ihn von diesem Traum ab, ein Geruch , ein Duft der ihn zum grinsen brachte.

_/Kaffee….sie kocht Kaffee/_

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Küche und kann sie vor dem Kühlschrank stehen sehen.  
Er beschließt aufzustehen denn frischer Kaffee ist einfach zu verführerisch um ihn kalt werden zu lassen.

Langsam schlägt er die Decke zurück und blickt wieder zu Kate um zu sehen ob sie bemerkt hatte dass er wach ist.

Er schnappte sich seine Hose die auf dem Stuhl neben dem Sofa hing zog sie sich schnell an und warf sich fix ein dunkelblaues Poloshirt über.

Er ging langsam zur Küche und nahm war das sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Kate stand hinter der offenen Kühlschranktür und Gibbs beschloss sie zu erschrecken um so von seiner Verwirrtheit abzulenken.

Dicht trat er hinter die offene Tür und sagte plötzlich ,„Guten Moooorgen!"  
Mit einem Knall flog die Tür zu und er sah das sie ziemlich geschockt drein blickte.

„Mein Gott Gibbs, mach das nie mehr oder du findest mich das nächste mal mit einem Herzinfarkt auf dem Boden wieder!"

Er grinste bloß und murmelte ein „Tschuldigung".

„Du hast Kaffee gekocht?" ,fragte er um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.  
„Yep, ich dachte ein Schwarzer Kaffee ist besser um dich zu wecken als dich mit kalten Wasser zu überschütten.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Er sah sie ein wenig verdutzt ob ihrer Frechheit an und setzte sich an den großen Tisch.

„Hast du schon eine Idee was wir mit unseren neuen Erkenntnissen anfangen?", fragte sie, zwei große Tassen auf den Tisch stellend.

Er grübelte ein wenig bis er sagte „Ich schlage vor wir durchsuchen Aris Akte nach Bezugspunkten zu dieser Ziva David. Wenn sie ein hohes Tier in dieser Operation ist hat sie bestimmt zu einigen anderen hoch rangingen Terroristen Kontakt." Damit beendete er seine Überlegungen.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum bis sie einen großen Schluck Kaffee nahm.

„Wenn diese Ziva hier mitmischt ist Ari doch auch nicht weit…ob der hier noch mal auftaucht?", sprach sie ein wenig leise.

„Möglich", meinte er nur bis er seine Tasse nahm und vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk nippte.

„Was hälst du davon wenn wir das Team benachrichtigen und Verstärkung anfordern?", meinte sie vorsichtig.

„Zu auffällig, wenn ich McGee jetzt bescheid sage bricht dort die Hölle los, Ducky wird vielleicht noch höchstpersönlich hier aufschlagen um den Kerl eine zu verpassen.", grinste Gibbs bittersüß.

„Du willst es alleine machen? Ich mein wir sind nur zu zweit!"  
Gibbs winkte ab. "Kate sind wir Profis?"  
Sie senkte den Blick uns sah in ihre Tasse ."Natürlich Gibbs".

„Na also dann an die Arbeit wir haben noch 2 Tage!"Mit diesen Worten standen beide auf und machten sich daran die Akten noch einmal genau zu studieren.

Das Mittagessen hatten sie ausfallen lassen doch als es so bei 6 Uhr war beschloss er etwas zu kochen.

Er stand vom Couchtisch auf und schlurfte mit brummenden Schädel in die Küche denn Kopfschmerzen hatten sich beim ständigen lesen eingestellt.

Den ganzen Tag über waren seine Gedanken beim Fall gewesen und er beglückwünschte sich wieder Herr über seinen Kopf zu sein.

Er hatte nichtmal 30 Sekunden an sie gedacht und fühlte sich gut dabei. Der Grauhaarige Agent dachte an den Morgen als er sie erschreckt hatte. Sie hatte etwas Magisches an sich wenn sie sie die Fassung verlor.

Ruckartig blieb er stehen…patsch, er hatte seine Hand gehoben und sich selbst eine Schelle verpasst wie er es sonst mit Tony zu machen pflegte.

_/Da sagt man die ganze Zeit man muss nicht an sie denken und was tu ich?Gott ich brauch n Kaffee/_

Gibbs kochte sein Lieblingsgetränk und machte sich Zeitgleich daran etwas zum Abendessen zu zaubern.  
Er hatte Kate nicht herunterkommen gehört und summte nebenbei I've got you under my skin von Frank Sinatra.

Diese grinste nur und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer auf seine Couch von wo sie auf die Küche eine gute Sicht hatte.  
Den ganzen Tag musste sie an die vergangene Nacht denken und war trotzdem gut mit dem Fall weitergekommen.

Jetzt würde sie ein Buch lesen, gearbeitet hatte sie genug. Sie entschied sich für „Was vom Tage übrigblieb".  
Die Story hatte sie regelrecht verzaubert und der bittere Nachgeschmack brachte sie auch noch nach dem dritten lesen zum seufzen.

_  
__/Gibbs ist wie Stevens, die Arbeit geht vor, sogar vor der Liebe seines Leben und wenn er es dann endlich zulässt ist es zu spät/_

Kate war gerade bei ihrer Lieblingsstselle angekommen in der Stevens vergeblich vor Miss Kenton einen Liebesroman zu verbergen versucht und man fast meinen könnte er würde ihr nachgeben.Aber nur fast.

Er stand noch immer in der Küche und machte das Essen für sie beide als sie gerade das Buch aus der Hand legte und ihn betrachtete. Sie berührte ihre Schulter an der Stelle, wo seine Hand ihre Haut beim zudecken gestreift hatte.

Sie murmelte zu sich selbst: „Verdammt Gibbs…"

Entschlossen stand sie plötzlich auf und roch was er kochte. „Reis und Hühnchen", wisperte sie und ging langsam in Richtung Küche mit der Intension das genug,genug war.

Sie wollte wissen warum er sich so komisch verhalten hatte seitdem sie in diesem Haus zusammen waren.

Und sie würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen und enden wie Miss Kenton die am ende ihres Leben den einzigen Mann gehen ließ den sie wirklich geliebt hat, nur weil der zu verschlossen ist um Liebe zu zulassen.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt für Antworten!

TBC...

ps fb?Fürn Kaffee?g


	17. Nur einmal fühlen

_Moin Mädels!, Na kenn ihr mich noch? Euer skoyerchen? Naja vielleicht und wenn ihr euch erinnert dann seid ihr mir wahrscheinlich sowas von böse weil ich so verflucht lange nichts mehr gepostet hab, aber dazu gibt's mehrere gründe,……meine muse hatte mich sowas von verlassen das ich dachte , diese storie bekommst du nie fertig….dann hatte ich sau mäßigen stress…jaja in der schule wars schöner aber dann haste das abi und musst arbeiten und das verlang viel mehr zeit als lernen, glaubt mir, ihr die ihr noch die schulbank drückt, ich beneide euch #grins#_

_Aber ich DANKE EUCH!!!! Soviele reviews….und immer wieder nachfragen, wann geht's weiter wann endlich….herrlich, ihr seid der grund warum ich mich dochnochmal dran gesetzt hab. Danke für die neues, die erst seit kurzen hier sind und natürlich ein besonders großen kaffe für meine stammleser!(namentlich im nächsten chap erwähnt versprochen)Danke für den Kaffee den ihr mir stehn gelassen habt, die Muffins und einfach alles, ihr seid die besten! Ich hoff ihr mögt das kapitel, hoff mein stil ist einigermaßen so wie vorher geblieben und das unsere beiden nicht all zu sehr ooc geworden sind. meinen kapitel überschriften bin ich treu geblieben, diesmal ein wunderschöner teil ner nanny fic...zum heulen schön wer interesse hat dem geb ich den namen...lesenswert_

_Also sagt bescheid wies euch gefallen hat dieses mal, mit reviews (wie haben bald hundert habt ihrs gesehn???#quietsch#) oder ruft mich an #lach# ps sorry wegen fehlern rechtschreibmäßiger art aber ihr wisst ich hab immer noch keine beta...sry_

_ much fun und ich danke euch, dankedankedanke nochmals...so jetzt gehts los...anschnallen es wird n bissel...yummy_

* * *

**Why do we have to understand it? Look, I understand the position you are in and I am asking for nothing more from you but just one night. You and I as nothing more than a man and a woman. We can try to figure it all out later or just forget the whole thing after. But on this night, let's just be a man and a woman, not a servant and aristocrat. I felt something in there that I will not even begin to question, but I would like to feel it one more time, if I am to never feel it again.** _(aus ner wunderschönen Nanny fic)_

Langsam durschritt sie den Durchgang vom Wohnzimmer in die angrenzende Küche und sah ihn über den Herd gebeugt stehen.

Sie hielt inne und betrachtete ihn kurz, baute sich innerlich auf und wusste es würde nicht leicht werden ihm die Sachen zu entlocken, welche sie bis tief in die Nächte beschäftigten.

Er hatte sie kommen hören, drehte sich aber nicht um sondern sagte ganz ruhig, „Du kannst ja schon mal die Teller rausstellen und das Besteck aus dem Kasten nehmen. Bin gleich fertig."

Sie entschied sich seiner Bitte nachzukommen und bereitete den Tisch für das Essen vor.

Still saß sie da und wartete auf Gibbs, der sich gerade umdrehte und mit einer Pfanne und einem Topf auf sie zukam.

Wortlos stellte er beides ab und setze sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Stühle und begann sich das dampfende Essen auf den Teller zu löffeln.

Kate saß zunächst regungslos da und machte keine Anstalten sich auch etwas zu nehmen doch er wunderte sich, „Nimm ruhig, ich bin zwar kein Meisterkoch aber so etwas hier kann doch jeder. Ich verspreche es schmeckt!"

Grinsend hob er einen Löffel mit Reis in ihre Richtung, nur um ihn sogleich in seinem Mund verschwinden zu lassen.

Seiner Aufforderung nachkommend tat sich auch etwas vom Hühnchen auf und begann darin rumzustochern.

So richtigen Hunger hatte sie nicht mehr.

Er tat als ob nichts wäre und hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung was in ihrem Kopf umher schwirrte.

„Und schmeckt's?", fragte der Grauhaarige freundlich, und mit vollem Mund kauend.

„Ja, klar, richtig lecker.", meinte sie abwesend und ging die Fragen in ihrem Kopf noch einmal durch.

Tausendmal, so schien es ihr, hatte sie sich schon durchgespielt wie er wohl auf ihre Offensive Art reagieren würde.

„Glaub ich dir aufs Wort Kate.", hörte sie ihn nuscheln, und blickte von ihrem Teller auf Gibbs, der sie fragend anschaute.

„Gibbs, ich wollte dich etwas fragen….", begann sie, doch er schaute sie mit einem Blick an der ihr jeglichen Mut nahm weiter zu sprechen.

„Geht's um Ari?", fragte er, sein Besteck zur Seite legend.

Sie bemerkte dass er schon aufgegessen hatte und sie immer noch den ganzen Teller voll hatte.

Ihn zur Seite schiebend versuchte sie die Distanz etwas zu verkleinern. Sogar ein Teller zwischen ihnen beiden schien ihr im Moment ein Störfaktor für ein, für sie, erfolgreiches Gespräch zu sein.

„Nicht direkt…", fing sie kleinlaut an und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

„Nicht? Dann Tony oder McGee? Red mit mir.", stocherte er nach.

Tief durchatmend begann sie erneut, „Nein es hat auch mit den beiden nichts zu tun. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ein paar Fragen uns betreffend."

„Uns? Dich und mich ?", wunderte er sich. Eigentlich aber hatte er eine Ahnung auf was sie hinaus wollte. /_Verflucht Gibbs mach jetzt keinen Fehler, lass dich auf keine Konfrontation ein/_

„Du hast's erfasst. Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen das, seit wir hier sind,…..Dinge passiert sind, die es vorher nicht gegeben hat?"

Äußerlich komplett ruhig, baute er seine Mauer um sich herum auf und beschloss dieses Gespräch in eine für ihn ungefährliche Richtung zu lenken.

„Nun ja wir haben zum ersten Mal eine reale Chance diesen Mistkerl zu schnappen. Vom Hauptquartier aus ist man auch recht Optimistisch was diese Angelegenheit….."

„Ich rede nicht von Ari , das hab ich doch eben schon gesagt Gibbs!", unterbrach sie ihn mitten im Satz.

„Woraus willst du hinaus, Kate?",fragte er nun sichtlich gereizt.

„Worauf ich hinaus will?", fragte sie nun lauter werdend.

„Ich rede davon, dass ich nicht mehr weiß was mit mir los ist. Oder was mit dir los ist. Der Vorfall kurz nachdem die alte Frau hier war? Klingelt da was bei dir?"

Gibbs ließ sich nicht anmerken wie er innerlich zusammen zuckte.

Er hatte gehofft sie würde seiner vorübergehenden Schwäche nicht soviel Gewicht schenken aber ganz offensichtlich hatte diese Sache sie genauso sehr beschäftigt wie ihn.

Aber das sie ihn darauf ansprechen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das sie den Mut aufbringen würde um ihn damit zu konfrontieren. Er beschloss auszuweichen.

„Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt das Tarnung alles bedeutet. Wir mussten so tun als ob, sonst wäre die Krähe doch misstrauisch….."

„GIBBS!", unterbrach sie ihn erneut.

Er schloss den Mund und wartete ab. Sie schien nun sichtlich verärgert.

„Ich meinte nicht diese vorgespielte Ehe. Was sollte das danach. Du weißt schon….unser kleiner Schlagabtausch und dann…dieses, verquere…Machtspiel…..", sie begann zu stottern, weil sie es selbst nicht richtig in Worte fassen konnte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von was du sprichst.", wich er aus und begann die Teller zusammen zu räumen.

Er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, als die Erinnerung daran durch ihre Worte wieder hervorgeholt wurde.

„Stop", sagte sie bestimmt, und Gibbs hielt inne, von der Schärfe ihrer Stimme überrascht.

Sie stand auf und bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen.

Er, der ihr keinen Grund dazu geben wollte sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt zu fühlen, nahm artig wieder Platz und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was noch?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie umrundete den Tisch bis sie genau hinter seinem Stuhl stand. _/Offensiv bleiben Kate/_

Langsam beugte sie sich hinunter zu seinem Kopf und begann erneut, diesmal aber mit leiser, fast drohender Stimme.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern? Dann werde ich es dir noch einmal genau erzählen.. ‚_Bärchen_'…Ich stehe mit dem Gesicht zur Wand….du bist genau hinter mir… du groß und männlich willst mir beweisen wie stark du bist und presst mich gegen die Wand…erinnerst du dich jetzt?", fragte sie mit verführerischer Stimme.

Die Erinnerung an das was passiert ist und ihn nun auch mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt da sitzen zu sehen gab ihr Mut um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Gibbs hingegen versuchte gar nicht einmal richtig hin zu hören. Bilder durchfluteten nichts desto trotz seinen Kopf, Bilder von Kates Nacken, Gefühle, ihr Rücken an seiner Brust…seine Lippen die sanft auf ihren Hals hauchten…nur Zentimeter von der warmen weichen Haut entfernt_…./Konzentrier dich Jethro, verflucht noch eins/_

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab sondern fuhr sogleich fort, „ Deine Hände haben mich berührt, sanft, streichelnd…dein Körper an mich gedrückt, deine Brust an meinen Rücken….der Rest ebenso…das kannst du doch nicht wirklich vergessen haben Gibbs." , sprach sie neckisch und beugte sich immer weiter zu ihm runter, er konnte nun ihr Parfum riechen und ihre Haare kitzelten seine Ohren.

Nicht gewillt nach zu geben beschloss er sie einfach reden zu lassen. Irgendwann würde es ihr zu blöd werden und sie würde diese Lächerliche Konversation selbst beenden_…._

_./Hoffentlich bald denn wenn du so weitermachst Kate wird's ungemütlich, für mich und für dich/_

Ungebrochen in ihrem Kampfgeist aufgrund seines Schweigens beschloss sie ihn auf den ‚anderen" Vorfall an zu sprechen.

„Dann kannst du dich vielleicht an letze Nacht erinnern? Du warst bei mir im Zimmer Gibbs. Hast mich angesehn….", flüsterte sie nun ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Um ihre worte zu unterstreichen hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie federleicht auf seine linke Schulter, so wie er sie im Flur berührt hatte. Er versteifte sich kurz auf seinem Stuhl, hielt sich aber unter Kontrolle und sagte kein Wort.

_/Sie war wach…verfluchte Scheiße/_

Sich nicht beirren lassend von seiner Reaktion fuhr sie fort

„Und nicht nur das….du hast mich sogar noch zugedeckt, richtig? Deine Hand auf meinem nackten Körper, du hast mich gestreichelt Gibbs, weil du dachtest ich schlafe…tief und fest.", wisperte Kate und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Hals gleiten und spielte mit den feinen Härchen die sie dort fand.

Gibbs wurde warm…aus Wut und aus….was auch immer. Sie war wach gewesen, hatte gespürt wie er sie berührte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch auf die Lippen gebissen um Worte zurück zu halten die ihm zeigten das sie nicht schlief, nur um seine Berührung noch eine Sekunde länger aus zu kosten….

Er entließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen mit etwas das fast wie ein Zischen klang. Er war sauer auf sich selbst und auf sie. Auf sich weil er diesen dummen, sehr dummen Fehler begangen hatte, und darauf wie er nun hilflos da saß und sie ihn ebenso berührte wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Und er verfluchte sie dafür wie sie ihn so bloßstellen konnte.

Gibbs war ein Mann mit Durchsetzungsvermögen, einer den keiner so leicht in die Knie zwingt aber warum war es auf einmal so schwer ihre Hand weg zu stoßen und sie an zu brüllen, zu rügen für ihre Frechheit?

Kate schien unbeeindruckt von seinem Schweigen.

In langsamen Bewegungen strich sie an seiner warmen Haut entlang und fragte sich innerlich woher sie die Courage zu dieser Aktion nahm.

_/Jugendlicher Leichtsinn_/, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste daraufhin ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Warum hast du das gemacht Gibbs?", fuhr sie mit verführerischer Stimme fort. Ihre Hand wanderte ein kleines Stück nach vorn und fand seinen markanten Wangenknochen der mit delikaten kleinen Bartstoppeln übersät war. Unendlich langsam strich sie mit den Fingerkuppen darüber und beugte sich tief über seine rechte Schulter. Ansehen konnte sie ihn nicht also schloss sie die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein. Gibbs brannte, innerlich. Sie verlangte ihm alles ab, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Doch er verfolgte seine Taktik weiter. Anteilnahmslosigkeit kommt besser als brüllen…..und er konnte sich sowieso nicht bewegen. Merkwürdiger weise schien er wie gelähmt…insgeheim genoss er ihrer Berührung zugegeben , doch Gibbs wäre nicht Gibbs, würde er einer Kollegin so einfach nachgeben. Beziehungsweise überhaupt nachgeben ./ _Nein,niemals__ Kate, so sehr du dich auch bemühst…es geht nicht/_

Langsam sprach sie weiter , „Warum gibst du mir so ein wundervolles Gefühl, nur um es mir ein paar Stunden später wieder weg zu nehmen? Die Nacht war der Horror….ich wollte zu dir, wollte dir sagen das ich nicht geschlafen habe aber du hättest mich doch wieder weg geschickt….warum läufst du vor mir weg mh? Mach ich dir so große Angst?"

Sie wartete auf keine Reaktion, stattdessen tat sie das wovon sie die vergangene Nacht immer und immer wieder geträumt hatte. Langsam fuhr sie ihm mit der Linken Hand durch seine längeren grauen Haare und massierte mit sanften Fingern seine Kopfhaut. Nun konnte er ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Doch Kate war noch nicht an ihrem Ziel….ihr eigentliches Ziel war eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen aber anscheinend hatte ihr Körper andere Pläne. Ihr Gesicht war nun so nah an seinem Nacken das sie seine Wärme spüren konnte. Doch dann tat sie etwas mit dem Gibbs niemals gerechnet hätte.

Alle guten Vorsätze über Bord werfend fanden ihre weichen Lippen seinen warmen Nacken und sie küsste ihn kaum spürbar. Kurz verweilend merkte Kate aber das sie mehr wollte. Wenn sie nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen sollte ihm so nah zu sein dann wollte sie es auch auskosten.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge schlängelte sich heraus um seine Haut direkt zu kosten. Weich und feucht strich sie über seinen Nacken und versuchte dieses Gefühl in ihr Gedächtnis zu brennen, wollte diesen Moment nie wieder vergessen.

Sie nahm wie durch einen Schleier wahr wie Gibbs auf sie reagierte.

Dieser hatte ihre Lippen gespürt und war kurz davor gewesen auf zu springen um sie wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.

Doch dann….dieses _warme, weiche, feuchte_ etwas, welches seine Haut liebkoste und alles in ihm elektrisierte und ihm warm werden lies….er konnte nicht.

/_Steh auf verflucht, gib ihr ne Ohrfeige wenns nötig ist aber steh endlich auf!/_

Sein Körper und sein Geist standen im Clinch soviel stand fest….doch als er sich selbst seufzen hörte klappte ein Schalter bei ihm um und er trat die Flucht nach vorn an.

Blitzschnell stand er auf und wirbelte herum um in Kates Augen, die ihn nun sehr verwirrt anstarrten, zu schauen.

Diese sagte gar nichts und wartete nur auf sein Gebrüll. /Du hast deinen Moment gehabt, jetzt leb mit den Folgen Mädel/

Doch Gibbs sah sie mit dunklen Augen an und begann den Stuhl zur Seite zu schieben, so dass nichts mehr zwischen ihm und Kate stand.

Diese wich nicht zurück sondern stand einfach nur da, regungslos. Gibbs hingegen bewegte sich langsam, fast katzenartig auf sie zu und kam , nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, zum stehen.

Er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an ihre linke Wange.

„Kate…", flüsterte er rauh.

Langsam strich er mit seinem Daumen über den Rand ihrer unteren Lippe und lehnte sich zu ihr hin, ihre Körper berührten sich endlich, jedoch kaum spührbar.

„Gibbs….", hauchte sie als er den Blick von ihren Augen auf ihren Mund senkte und seufzte…

**TBC...**_fieß? ich weiß, aber nicht böse sein, für FB gehts weiter und diesmal dauerts kein halbes jahr versprochen! fürn scotch beeil ich mich sogar noch mehr +hrhr+_


End file.
